Time and Space for Everything
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Non Harry Potter World one-shots. Hermione and Fleur experiencing lives in some of the weirdest, unusual and normal ways possible. Appearances of other characters. Collection of AU stories; prompts or ideas welcome. Rating may change later.
1. Game On!

**Like my other one-shots these are stand alone (unless said otherwise). They are all AU and just whatever came to mind when I felt like writing. The length of each one will depend on whatever the story is about so no guarantees of long stories here guys.**

 **This one is simple 'All Muggle' universe. The 'game' I kinda just shoved all the RPG's I knew together, so don't take anything literal. I take nothing from those amazing designers! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Game On!**

* * *

Fleur was keen, prepared and waiting for that one perfect moment. Her patience had grown over the few years and she had become so accurate she rarely ever missed. Just had to wait for that one moment…

"Boom! Gotcha! Take zat you low levelled petite mage! You cannot defeat my magic fireball!" Fleur was so caught up in her game she failed to notice her love giving the eye-roll her way. A few months back Harry had come over to introduce Fleur to a new online game he had just started with the guys needless to say the young woman caught onto it very quickly and soon the group of them, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Fleur were nearly on their laptops gaming 24/7. The gaming partners, minus that of Draco as he didn't have one, left the lot to enjoy their over-enjoyment of destroying each other in a virtual world with magic and monsters.

The game was called 'Magi-Eval' a fantasy based world where you can create your own being however you wish. Harry liked the fast moving quick strike player with a little stealth. Ron always went for the bulky knight type, storming in headfirst. Thankfully they had Neville who was all too happy to become the ranger and Draco was a thief with a little side of mystical prowess. Fleur on the other hand loved to make her gaming characters interesting and oddly mixed. A fast type with a bulky weapon or on other occasions the high defence ranger that used knives more than arrows. This time however she was all magic. Casting attack spells at her enemies while supporting the other boys as they ran into the fray.

The boys had come up with the idea of a party so the group could go on to challenge others in simulated matches when they got bored of the games plot, which happened quickly enough. This became the common use of the group's time as they kept getting challenged by other players and came out on top near every time. This started to make the gamers very, very cocky. Needless to say, their better halves didn't like the outcome of the group turning into bragging maniacs. Hermione threatened her girlfriend of so many years if she didn't 'up her game' (bad choice of words on her part) she would throw the laptop out along with any games she saw in her house. With a few other threats from other girlfriends the group promised to be sensible and compromise their gaming to only on Wednesday night with less noise and over-exaggeration. Everyone was happier for it, mostly.

Fleur was silently celebrating the groups new win against a rather jackass pompass group of knights. She took a short time to replenish her states and items at the nearest store she heard the boys cheering in her ears.

"Well done to us. We destroyed zem easily. Why must we be challenged by such weak opponents?" her headphones went silent as the boys finally went quiet enough for each to speak in turn.

"Exactly what I was saying! We are awesome!" Ron replied with fervour.

"Yeah. I mean we have our strategy down perfectly there is no way anyone can…" Neville's polite voice was interrupted by another.

"Enough with the techs Longbottom. We won! Simple as that! I say another fight" Draco near shouted into his own headset. Fleur grinned

"Anoz'er fight? I'm game. Who shall be ze lucky ones zis time…?" she left the conversation the boys continued to look at the online team list. Most on there were groups they had claimed victory over many times but she was searching for a team with a similar base level as they did. She was about to give up when another team came up on the list. Fleur was intrigued. The info on the group was limited only thing given was their score rating and wins. They were good.

"I zink I 'ave found a team to play. Are we still interested?" there was a buzz in her ear before a reply came.

"I'm up for it, but I can't be on this much longer, reports to write up before work tomorrow" Harry spoke softly at the thought of work and no play.

"Typical Potter. Leaving it all to the last minute" Draco sneered. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

"Before we get into anoz'er fight 'ere, ze team is not online at zis moment so I will sent a challenge and we will fight zem anoz'er day oui?" a couple of murmurs sounded through the chat. "Very well zen. I must be going also. See you all next week"

After signing off from the game, stretched and wanting nothing more than lie down Fleur left the dining table and laptop in search for her love. It was getting late and knowing the other girl she was most likely getting ready for bed before snuggling in to read a good book. Chuckling as her guess was indeed 100% she followed her example and soon lights were off and the two slept cuddled up in blankets.

* * *

The work week passed rather quickly for the gang of five epic gamers and soon enough Wednesday night was upon them and with excitement of their challenge being accepted by the opposing team. Fleur set herself down at the table like normal to focus on the game, her mind did wander to where her love could possibly be seeing at it was rather quiet in her end of the house. The bedroom light indicated she was most likely reading away from the noise. Smart move, as usual.

"Alright boys. Let's do zis. I zink we should go for a simple ambush attack, like we did wiz zose newbie's last week. See 'ow zey like it" the match was loading on screen giving the group plenty of time to discuss strategy.

"I wanna bash on through the lot. Catch 'em by surprise!" Ron hollered.

"And let them have the chance to take you out quickly? I'm almost tempted Weasley. Almost" the blonde boy snarked into his headpiece.

"I'm happy with Fleur's idea…" Neville the ever peaceful one.

"Me too. We go with an ambush. It's the safest bet. We haven't faced these guys before remember Ron? We can't take the chance. Fleur you want lead?" Harry spoke calmly as the long shot on screen was giving the final countdown.

"Non, you take it 'Arry. I would ra'zer observe zem for a minute. I will 'eal if anyone gets 'it" the game started their group dispersed quickly into formation, taking cover in the landscape simulated a dark forest. Harry's character took point to be first attacked and draw the enemy in. his speed would help him in that fact and with Ron ready to block their retreat the others could pick the group off one by one. It was a smart tactic developed by hours of gaming. Fleur sometimes thought it too easy.

"They're approaching now. Get ready…" Harry near whispered into the audio. Sometimes he took the situation too literal. On screen his avatar assaulted their leader who was lucky to block it but the effect worked and they gave chase right into their little trap. Soon as Ron blocked them off the battle commenced.

"Ha! Try and get past me suckers! My armour has the best defence!" Ron easily blocked an attacked from their ranker's arrow before swiping at them with his giant axe. Harry took the chance to perform a quick strike on their leader again from the side, doing some damage this time round.

"Don't be fooled. Zey aren'y large in size but zey do 'ave wins on zeir board, so be careful. Zey must attack some 'ow" Fleur spoke calculatedly as Draco took a chance to swing down from his hiding place to attack. It wasn't successful so he disappeared again when Neville took a shot. They may not be the best of friends but they were efficient when it came to it. It wasn't until Fleur revealed herself to perform a spell did the team really see what they were up against. Almost instantly all the players took off with impressive speed.

"Woah! What the hell?!" Ron was shocked stiff until he took some impressive damage on his health metre. "Watch out guys!" Harry was the next to get hit. A player easily caught up to him mid dash and struck before he could raise any defence. The damage was low but he had to stop quickly or lose control of his speed.

"These guys are all speed characters! No wonder they don't have any bulk! They don't care for their defence, it's all attacks!" Fleur quickly gave all the boys health and magic shields before any more attacks could come their way. Neville was having a hard time defending himself and moving to another position to attack. He had no close range capabilities and was a sitting duck. Harry seemed to be squaring off with their fastest in a race round the area while Ron was trying to hit a target half his size and thrice as fast. His damage was minimal and he could hold out for a while but stamina was the problem.

The blonde was too concentrated on casting magic to care where Draco was, only his health bar was present on her screen and it was perfectly fine so she didn't worry. Her mana bar was getting low quickly and when she took the chance to charge with a few potions, their leader attacked. Like their fellow members they were small in size, had average weapons, in this case two small swords and hooded in what Fleur believed to be an enchanted cloak. Faceless, nameless it didn't matter to her.

It was a battle and Fleur was determined to win it. After sending a barrage of magic fireballs the blonde discovered that her opponent was a magic user also. Full of surprises this group was.

"Zey use magic! Zey 'ave no class! Zey're all just mixed to not be caught. Bâtards!" the continuous grumbles and yelling through the headset was shared as every member of 'Chosen Ones' were getting beat. They were losing. First Neville fell followed by Draco, how they got to him Fleur didn't know but when Ron fell it just went to chaos. Harry couldn't hold out against the numbers and Fleur didn't have time to refuel her stats to use any more magic. They all went silent as their screens synced 'Challenge Lost'.

"How could this happen? We're…I mean…" Ron sounded heart broken, shattered. Neville didn't sound any better and Draco was shouting after seeming ripping his headset off. Fleur just sighed.

"I guess we underestimated zem. We didn't know zey were Speed players so we didn't prepare" logical took the place of dread in her mind. Only way to survive to the French born.

"We could try again another time. We're not leaving it here. NO way. The 'Chosen Ones' don't give up!" Harry spoke with conviction no doubt really bummed they lost a match much like the rest of them. Next week would be their victory!

* * *

Next week was their failure once more. Fleur was ready to pull her hair out at that point after another embarrassing defeat on their part when the supposed 'Double X' group easily saw through their attacks and picked them off once again. It was becoming sickening how easy they did it too. They had to be cheating or something to get the upper hand against her; she was Fleur! One of the best magic users there was. After snapping her laptop closed with force she stormed her way down to the bedroom and into the bathroom to have a hot shower and get rid the smell of defeat. The bemused girlfriend of said loser was sitting upon their shared king bed tying away while biting a pen. Paper at her feet indicating work related.

"Having troubles there babe?" her teasing tone was met with a disgruntled 'humph' and then the sounds of water. Hermione was taken aback a little. Normally Fleur would be happy after her gaming session with the boys but her attitude that night showed otherwise, guess things didn't go so well for them. Putting her things neatly aside for tomorrow she scooted her way off the bed and into the bathroom. After being together for years there really was no closed door policy in their home especially the bathroom unless otherwise told. Leaning against the sink she watched the bodily outline through the curtain.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Non"

"You going to be ok?"

"Non" there was silence between them for a bit. The blonde continued to shower in anger much to the brunette's amusement.

"You going to come out of there soon?"

"Non, leave me alone"

"I can't and I certainly won't. Come on babe. It's not the end of the world…" the shower curtain snapped aside to present a very furious, very **wet** Fleur glaring harshly with those deep blue eyes.

"We lost alright?! Je ne peux pas le croire! Je déteste ça! Comment pourrions-nous perdre ?!" her shouting echoed off the tiles as she snapped the curtain back across leaving a very stunned, very flattered Hermione to herself. Thank god those few years of French class came in handy then.

"Ok, I will leave you to your brooding and you can join me in the bedroom when you feel up to it. Enjoy your shower…" she took a moment to smirk at the still fuming blonde before returning to her spot on the bed and grabbed her novel. Latest in the vast collection of 'Granger Books'; her side table reading pile, dubbed by many friends and it was going to be one she'd spend a lot of time with if things continued the way they were. Surprise to the brunette the other occupant of the home did stagger out a little while later wrapped up in her silk robe using a towel to dry her golden locks.

"Feel better?" Hermione smiled when she got a mumbled nod of the head. "Come here. It's late and you can worry about your silly little game tomorrow; or not at all. Cheer up Fleur" gently pulling her lover onto the bed, Hermione placed a soft kiss on her brow before holding her tightly round the middle. The blonde finally relaxed into the hug. "We have a weekend of fun to look forward to. The get together with the others…remember?" blue eyes snapped open.

"Yes! Zis will be excellent to talk strategy! We will take down zose pompass petite…" Hermione just lowered her head in defeat and sighed.

* * *

Well the weekend was a complete success. If success was using a work free day and a wonderful BBQ lunch with everyone to talk about a game, then all the boys and Fleur were on top of the world. Hermione was beside herself, she couldn't get the idiots to forget about the blasted thing for once and just enjoy the get together with their friends to relax. Hermione wasn't the only one who was annoyed, the very open Ginny Weasley was actually scowling in their direction while she nursed a cool drink, lounging beside her best friend. Luna was also included in their small group but she cared more for enjoying the sun shine than anything else.

"They're still going at it aren't they? This is ridiculous…."

"Leave them be. They'll realise eventually what they're missing. Remember who they have to go home with" Hermione smirked as the other girl sighed.

"It's just a game. You'd think they found out their work was firing them or something…" Ginny did eventually flopped back into her recliner and took a gulp of the homemade lemonade Hermione had 'painstakingly slaved' over.

"Have we ever known our significant others to be anything less than…" Hermione started but never finished.

"Exactly Mione" Ginny replied

"I agree" Luna followed.

"Maybe if we let them…"

"No. They have to get it through their heads it's just a game. Hopefully their continuous losing streak will wake them up to a new light"

"You don't really mean that Ginny. Just look at them. They really are sad over there" a brow was raised in her direction by every other girl of the group. Hermione just sighed. "Forget it. Maybe they'll grow tired of their stupid game…someday"

That someday wasn't going to be today. Eventually the food was cooked and the mass of friends sat down to a proper meal with civil conversation. Any time things lent towards a certain 'topic' the better halves shared hard glares in a silent warning. Fleur was the only one to catch on quickly enough.

A few nights later, in the darkness of the lounge; Fleur was hyped with energy, focused beyond compare and fidgeting unconsciously. A battle plan was set out and despite it not being their designated night for the obsessive game, they were ready. The boys had gone home late afternoon happy from the get-together and even better with their strategized plan ready for action.

Draco had stocked up on a multitude of supplies, Ron had upgraded his armor, ringing in the defence points and Neville got a new close range weapon while Fleur levelled up her magical attack by at least ten levels before they all were ready to take on that group once again.

"You think this will actually work?" Neville's voice came over their coms. Headsets in place it left little else to do but wait in their designated areas; trees, bushes and large rocks being their normal cover.

"It will! We spent the whole day planning this; this back end is known for random treasure drops so they'll have to come this way at least once to finish the level. We jump them with a sudden challenge concept and they'll have to battle as they are. It can't fail" Draco spoke with conviction. Never had the others heard him so excited to play before; guess the endless dying finally got to him.

"Alright, some'zings coming up on my detection spell. Zis 'as to be zem. Ready yourself. We won't lose today" Fleur said with intensity. Hoping each and every male in her group was smart enough to not become over cocky. When the consoles of the arriving group came on screen Fleur groaned to herself. "It's not zem"

"What? But how…?"

"It's another group Ron. We can't expect them to arrive right away when it's an open level dungeon. The message was sent out only an hour ago. If they were here on time they'd be too eager for another fight" Harry spoke over his friend before things got out of hand too quickly. Fleur just rubbed her temples in frustration. "Knowing them, they're playing it 'cool'"

"Ze one time we are prepared for zem and zey don't show…zis is ridiculous!" grumbling was heard over the open link from every player.

The minutes passed slowly and not once but five times, groups or single players past them by without any indication of their presence. None the wiser. After another half hour Fleur heard a deep sigh come from what she believe to be Neville.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't stay up any longer. I've got work tomorrow and my manager wants me in early. I'm gunna have to call it a night"

"What?" Ron whined

"I have to"

"Why am I not surprised at you Longbottom?"

"Shut it Draco" Harry said with an undertone. "If you can't stay longer I think we should just leave. They're obviously not going to show"

"You're right 'Arry. If zey're not 'ere by now zen zey aren't going to. We'll wait until Wednesday before sending ze challenge again" Fleur simply glared at the screen with malice as she heard the grumblings of agreement from her fellow players. Having had enough and really didn't want to listen to a group of childish boys complaining to each other, the blonde merely saved her profile and logged out.

Slamming her laptop shut and tossing aside her headset, Fleur wanted to stomp back her room in anger but the hour was late and she figured her girlfriend wouldn't appreciated being awoken in such a fashion. A girlfriend who's been so lenient with their antics and gaming obsession lately…

"…it's almost like she doesn't care anymore; and not just 'er. All of zem don't say any'zing anymore. Oh 'Ermione, what 'as become of us…?" sliding her hands down her face in agony the young woman eventually got up and headed down the short hallway to their shared room. Hoping to not disturb her love from sleep, she opened the door as silently as slowly as possible only to discover her partner was nowhere to be found. The room was partially illuminated by the open laptop sitting on the brunette's side of the bed and when Fleur walked closer to the bathroom door she could hear water running, indicating Hermione was getting ready for bed herself. But what would keep her up this late?

"Must 'ave been doing work again…" moving to close the laptop and put it aside so there were no more thoughts of continuous, her fingertips froze mere millimetres from the screen. "What ze…" sitting there upon the screen was a profile; the name didn't matter, the characteristics didn't matter. The only thing that Fleur could process was the shimmering title sitting atop; Megi-Eval.

"She…she…wha…" her voice gone and her hand still frozen stiff, blue eyes scanned the screen quickly. With her character posing to the left and an open group chat updating itself on the right, Fleur's blood started to boil. 'Double X Group Chat'. "What is ze meaning of zis…?"

"Oh so you finally found out our secret hmm?" Hermione leaned against the doorway. The older woman hadn't even heard to finish.

"You…"

"Yes, me. Ginny was the one to originally come up with the idea and it did take us all a while to get the hang of it. Not all of us are excellent gamers like you guys but we managed to do rather well after we learnt a few tricks. You see, as much as we love you; we hate losing" the brunette's eyes darkened slightly as she moved closer. Fleur took a step back in fear as her partner closed in rather intimidatingly.

"Well I mean anyone 'ates losing in ze game…it's all part of ze experience I guess"

"I'm not talking about that Fleur Isabelle Delacour" the blonde flinched at the sound of her full name. Oh Hermione was pissed. "I'm talking about the fact that all of us; Ginny, Luna, Lavender and myself hate that we're coming second best to your bloody gaming obsessions. We're sick of it. So we bet you at your own game. Plenty of times with hopes you'd get it through your thick skulls. By the sight of another challenge" she looked to the screen with scorn and back again "It appears not"

"Non, 'Ermione. Please. We've learnt our lesson. I swear. I'll tell ze boys it's over. We'll play less, I promise. Gaming night will be changed…we'll…" in the end Fleur was backed up to the wall and a shadowed figure closing in.

"Oh you won't be telling them anything my love. You're going to be a good little gamer and play with me tonight. Just you and…me"

Left alone to her own battles in the light of a computer screen, Fleur couldn't tell if she was facing the most dangerous boss known to man; or the best experience points she'd ever get.

* * *

 **I promised myself soon as the other one reached 10 chapters I'd start this. Exactly the opposite of Worldly One-shots, these are all about our wonderful heroes in the most bazar and normal situations you can imagine. As for updates that will depend on what you want, sadly I can't update everything at once with my continuing HP story happening but I'll take ideas and prompts you guys recommend and get some more up soon.**

 **Fav's, Follow's and Reviews are much appreciated!  
**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	2. Space Adventure!

**Hey everyone. The end result of me trying to procrastinate with my other story but that didn't go so well, so this came about. Honestly I not 100% happy with it; and sci-fi is not my thing guys. Sorry. I love the genre but I just. It just not my thing. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

 **Space Adventure!**

* * *

The small Star Flyer was sailing smoothly through the expanse of space. The young pilot was observing his radar and inter-planet maps very carefully as the risk of asteroids and black holes were the least of his problems. His co-pilot, a young woman was running schematics to their destination and seeing as there was little else to do the man gave a heavy sigh and looked out into the darkness. That was his first mistake. A rough shudder ran through the small vessel.

"Report!"

"We have damage to the left wing and our shields have completely shut down!" the woman called out as multiple screens were screaming off warnings and data was passing her sight a mile a minute. The pilot quickly dodged an oncoming rock only to find himself in a sea of debris. The solar star Pricius just warped up one hell of a storm.

"Great. Any additional damage and we're done for! Get our phase cannon online now! These asteroids won't be easily destroyed, but we can move them!" soon as he finished the ship rocked violently once again. His screens cut off and were displaying warnings and repetitive alerts. "The radar is down! We'll have to make this manually!"

"Collin that's insane! You can't make it through a storm without at least the radiation scanner! It's dead and if we take even one hit, we're dead!" the co-pilot was trying to run codes and reboot their shield generators but nothing was going through. Every system was shutting down. With a sudden boost she was repelled into her seat as Collin hit the thrusters. "If you keep pushing the Core we'll be out of power before we reach the far side!"

"We'll make it!" He said, eyes locked on the oncoming asteroids. His precision was unmatched but even his flying abilities couldn't withstand the solar blasts coming from the massive star they were circling. With propulsion at its peak the ship launched forward only to clip the edge of a rock and be taken out by another solar wave. The systems crashed, the screens turned black and the pilots could do nothing but tremble with their ship in the vastness of space.

Seconds later everything came to a silent stillness and Collin sighed. The test was over; he failed. Again. With a hiss of releasing pressure the glass covering over their holographic pod removed itself to allow the two exit. Their classroom was relatively empty save for a few students still in their simulators running the exact same practise test. The instructor was sure to have another lecture prepared for him after the latest stunt. Suddenly the teen was hit very violently in the arm.

"Ouch!" he flinched away from his partner and rather pissed off co-pilot.

"Thanks to you Collin my grades have slipped down two marks! Why can't you ever think with your head for once!" the girl, Alison was red faced as she yelled at him. "If you'd waited two seconds I could've got another map up and we'd at least have an escape plan before you threw strategy to the wind!" he just glared at her.

"If we waited any longer we'd be dust by those satellite asteroids! I was saving us from further damage! And there is no wind in space!"

"You both are so wrong" Collin and Alison turned round to find a student approaching them at a calm walk. She was a senior, her uniform symbolized the best of her class and her Gear sat proudly circulating her bright red hair. Standing to attention they saluted before awaiting instruction. Waving them an easy dismissal the older woman smiled. "If you both actually paid attention to your surroundings you would've noticed the solar flares"

"We did notice them. They threw our radar and shields off instantly" Alison replied.

"True but did you ever think to run a diagnostic to see why they did that?" a second passed before realisation flashed through the younger girl's eyes as she spotted her mistake.

"If I figured out the electromagnetic radiation levels being released, I could've calibrated for the shields to feed off the stars energy rather than…die" she sighed in disappointed.

"And you Mr Collin Anver; you thought ahead of your co-pilot. Without that girl beside you, you'd have no ship to control. She's the one keeping an eye on every program running that machine; one tiny falter that would cost you your controls, she'll catch first. The single digit shift in the mainstream of code will be a live or die difference up there. Moving a ship's position and speed without strategy, you flew right into the mass of asteroids clumping together by the star's pull" she gave his a look of disapproval. "Being a Ranger is more than just flying in space. This school is to teach you how to fly in synchronization with a partner; another set of hands and bodily instincts to master the unknown, fly headfirst into danger and keeping ever occupant of our system safe. You can't do that if you're constantly fighting the one ally you have up there" Collin looked down in reprimand. She was right; of course.

"Thank you senior. We'll revise on what we've learnt" they said together, both just wanting to get out of the classroom. With a nod she dismissed them before going on her way. Lunch was about to begin in the cafeteria and she had a date.

"Oh to be young and naive again. Well, some of us were. I doubt you had any such trouble huh Hermione?" Ginny looked out the glass hallway into the vast galaxy of swirling stars, spiralling astral planets and the beauty that was their home.

* * *

H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S. the single best school in the known and currently explored universe. It produced the greatest, hardworking and most skilled fighter fliers; all of whom were scattered throughout the worlds to protect, provide and maintain the peace. Space pirates were a common threat to their system, it took brave, trained warriors to take them head on and fight in such harsh environments.

 **H** eadquarters **O** f **G** alactic **W** aypoint; **Ae** rial **R** anger **T** raining **S** tation. The most high tech of facilities catered to all kinds. Students trained in every processing flight system since the dawn of the 'Space Ship' around three centuries ago. Two individual pilots trained to think as one with their machine and be able to soar threw the stars without hindrance; one as the body, the other as the mind. The space port was also the leading figure in a multitude of new technology; very classified advancements too.

Ginny Weasley was attending her final year at the academy; a highly talented 'Nerve-Pilot', a term used for fliers who sat in the front seat of the ship controlling the 'wheel'. They had to know how to manoeuvre the machine like it was an extension of their body; no thoughts, just action and reaction. Over five years training herself and she was the current top contestant in the entire school. Sadly though, she wasn't the best.

"Hey Ginny. You finished up those flight plans for the professor?" the redhead grinned at her newly arrived travel companion. Luna Lovegood; highly advanced 'Cell-Pilot', known for her speed in cracking high level control systems and the ability to multitask operations without the need of any keyboard; hologram or otherwise. Brainwave chips they may have installed, but nothing could match to one who knew what they was doing. The teen was so lucky to have the blonde as her partner; even if she was a little loopy.

"I just handed them over. Our final flight will be processed and programmed in the next twenty four hours! But I have this feeling it'll be delayed" the two stepped onto an elevator at the end of the hall. With a swipe on screen, they started up. Blue eyes caught the blonde bringing up her Gear screen and the latest news.

"You're right. Nothing will be processed until after the weekend. The administration has debriefs to supervise, flight manifests to go over and a whole list of immigrants, not to mention unknown carriers to process. That alone will take days"

"Great. I knew my gut wasn't making noises just for lunch" Ginny huffed, eyes going back out to the stars.

"But on the bright side it means they're coming back" Luna closed the screen and hooked her hands behind her back. The doors opened with a hiss.

"Wait? Hermione's coming back?" the pilot grinned.

"Yes; unexpectedly but yes. Seems their scouting mission ended abruptly and turned into a rescue mission. They discovered the pirate's central base instead of their outpost. Came out with several hostages and the pirate captain. They're to receive another award for it, on behalf of the corporation of course"

"That's all I've been hearing about lately, but how is the duo doing on the more personal side?" Ginny stepped out the newly opened doors first, keen to get to the dining area sooner. She didn't notice the blonde's hesitance until she was a good few feet ahead. "Luna?"

"Well…they could be better?"

"That sounds more like a question than answer" a brow was raised. Unlike the energetic, 'no time for hologram calls' Weasley, Luna was very vigilant in keeping up with their friends all of whom had left the school and gone onto better careers. Harry Potter, manager 'extraordinaire' at the Ex-Nublar Station #4 and Ginny's boyfriend of three years, was the only other member of their rag-tag team to even get into contact with every member and he was in charge of a communications outpost. Luna's way had a little more illegal hacking and while frowned upon greatly, the redhead still took what she could get.

"Harry said they were at it again the last time he spoke to them"

"Their flying times and connection percentages have improved with every flight! The records are being amended daily because of them! How can two of the best pilots history has ever had, not be getting along?" Luckily for Ginny's brain the peeping distraction from her Gear comms unit saved her the struggle. "This is "

"Thought I'd let you know, they've arrived in bay #3. The Headmistress is going to meet them in her office but the walk over takes a while…" the voice on the other end was a saving grace. Ginny owed her friend one.

"Thanks N. We'll head their way now" hanging up the girl turned to her partner. "They're in #3. Let's get there before they blow another hole in the corridor!"

"I thought you wanted to eat!" Luna shouted as she ran to catch up with the escaping redhead.

"Food can wait!"

* * *

The ship came to a smooth stop on the docking bay's magnetic belt. Soon as the doors locked in place and return of pressure the large shell cover of the fighter ship released the two seated occupants. One took her time shutting down all systems manually before descending carefully in the no gravity field while the other just glided out with grace unmatched by man.

"You're breaking every rule today Fleur"

"I zought you loved zat about me?" a tall woman retracted her headgear, releasing a flood of sparkling blonde hair that fell to her lower back. The silver metallic combat suit she adorned showed every curve of her athletically slim body, while two deep blue eyes remained locked on her target of affection.

"I like it as much as I hate it" the other occupant of the ship mirrored the blonde's actions. Her gear resized itself to let out a mane of controlled wavy brown locks over her golden red suit.

Hermione Granger was the youngest student to graduate H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S, excelling beyond comparison in her field of schematics, system control and communication liaison. Her hacking was well above mastery and after three years of test, proven to have immeasurable brain power. She was also the only human in history to successfully download her consciousness into a digital form and return without consequence. A living breathing A.I and it was no shock to anyone either that her partner Fleur Delacour, current holder of over seventeen H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S records, highest score of a MARC-9 system stabilizer and the Galaxy's number one asteroid racer, wanted the girl straight out the academy to co-pilot the newest inter-dimensional battleship released. Of course their partnership was famous for many other reasons. Their connectivity for one.

"I got us 'ere in a single bound and wiz plenty of time to spare. What else can I do to make you 'appy mon amor?" the blonde, Fleur glided over with but a tap of her foot to the floor. She had a habit of hovering over Hermione, both literally and figuratively; the brunette hated it.

"How about not breaking rules thirty-nine to forty-seven of the 'Travellers code of Warp Jumps'. Using a black hole Fleur? Really? You couldn't think of a better way? The refugees were terrified we'd be sending them to the darkest pits of…"

"Zey need to lighten up. I would believe zey're able to 'andle a little darkness"

"A black hole isn't just 'darkness' Fleur! It's an abyss. The end of everything! It's literally nothing!"

"Space is no'zing mon amor" the blonde traced her co-pilots face lightly before finally touching down on the steel walkway. "And to us, no'zing is impossible. You've felt it. So 'ave I. WE are invincible…"

"Being a part of the ships central core and being invincible are two very different things Fleur" the brunette caught the digits making their way down her cheek before sighing. "Let's come back to this later. The Headmistress is waiting for us and we can't be late for the debriefing"

"After all zis time you still call 'er 'Eadmistress. You are so cute ma ange!" Hermione suddenly found herself propelled away from the exit when Fleur flew her arms around her in an overbearing hug of excitement and love.

"Fleur! The door's that way! Stop making us float in unwanted directions!" when their weightless bodies hit the bulkhead in the midst of a control struggle, Hermione was getting to her wits end. Sadly this was how her long-time friends found them.

"Should've known we'd find you up instead of down. So what you do this time Fleur? Tease her on her hair?" Ginny was smart enough to ground herself by the walkways railing soon as she entered the anti-gravity field while Luna was more than happy to just drift away. "Or did you ignore some guidelines while landing this beauty of a beast" the redhead smirked as her gazed over the contraption of a masterful two maned ship.

"She thinks it's ok to use black holes as transport warps and believing I'm still in a schoolgirl mind-set because…"

"She can't call 'ze 'Eadhmistress' any'zing else. Isn't she adorable?" Fleur interrupted the Cell pilot midsentence but apologised by grounding the two swiftly; close enough to her friends for there to be no complaint.

"Yes she's cute as a button, can I hug my best friend now?" with an over dramatic eye-roll Fleur released her normally unrelenting hold on her love for the two to finally embrace. Ginny had waited far too long for this.

"It's been forever Mione"

"I know. How have you been? Please tell me you're passing your classes and not spending every waking hour in the virtual ship. I've told you before, historical…"

"Records and logbook entries are just as insightful and knowledgeable as the simulated theories calculated by the pilots themselves. Yes Mione, I got every weekly reminder since you left. Thank you for those by the way. Couldn't have passed my finals without them" the redhead managed to near copy the brunette's factual tone in a droll of breath. Luna giggled behind a hand as she floated overhead. The other blonde in the room smirked.

"Of course they are helpful, honestly. You think I'd send them if they…wait? YOU PASSED?" Hermione was shocked at her friend's admission.

"Didn't I just say that? Congratulate me" the younger girl grinned like a smug little idiot she usually was that only earned her a punch to the arm. Hermione just smiled.

"I believe you two are now waiting for the mission" Ginny nodded

"Our final flight plan took me a whole week to put together and I handed it in exactly at the moonlight hour…"

"Which moon we talking about?" Hermione interrupted with a raised brow.

"Doesn't matter. But now with you two returning and the whole ship load of people you brought back"

"Her fault" the brunette hinted without remorse.

"Right. They can't process it until all the reports are finalised. So Luna and I are grounded for at least the weekend" Ginny concluded with a minor whine. Fleur was the only one to giggle at the still orbiting blonde girl more than content to enjoy the lack of gravity area.

"It's not forever Ginny. We'll debrief with McGonagall about the mission and then she'll be able to get a head start on the refugees. Your flight will get through before the weekend is done. I promise" the brown eyed girl gently patted her best friend's shoulder. "It's not the end of the universe"

"It could be!" Ginny whined over dramatically as the partners made their way out of the hanger. The longer they stood around chatting, the longer the handover would last. The redhead collected her free spirited Cell Pilot before following them.

* * *

"I see the logs are accurate with the reports I've got here but can you tell me again how this 'rescue mission' came about? I insistently remember this was a recognisance assignment" McGonagall lowered her glasses; an item not commonly seen in their day and age but the woman always held an aura of the past with her. No one dared tell her there was procedures available to fix conditions like that of failing eyesight. She'd have declined them either way.

"We were en route to our starting position when a flag came up in ze system" Fleur began before allowing her partner to continue with the technical side.

"A flag?" the Headmistress inquired.

"An unmarked ship" the brunette clarified for the woman. "My scans resulted in mechanical schematics, flight plan and ownership history along with past sightings of the flyer but it remained without name nor identifying markers. We concluded it had to be a small scout from the pirate headquarters"

"Following ze ship led us right to zeir base of operations. It was located on ze underside of a star circling asteroid. In constant darkness of a moving mass our scouting mission would've been a useless tool to make ze rescue. Zey were prepared, armed and 'ad ze power of a pulsating star to fuel zeir long distance lasers. If we did not act, zen we'd 'ave no o'zer chance" the blonde spoke factually, stern; powerful. Hermione couldn't help but admire such attitude. It was what got them together in the first place.

"I don't recall authorizing an attack Aerial Commander Delacour"

"There was no attack Ma'am. The vessel was commandeered using a Trojan program. Stealing their codes and schematics we were welcomed into the port's fly space without incident. Their defences didn't move as we docked and took down their electronics from the inside" Hermione continued swiftly, getting the facts onto the table before the elder woman got into such seriousness as their ranks. She felt the Headmistress's eyes tracing over every fine detail of their expressions. Looking for a tell-tale sign of dishonesty.

"Very well. I will review it at a later date and have the mission documented as a 'happenstance' of good fortune. I advise such circumstances do not happen again, Miss Delacour. Miss Granger"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Of course" Fleur replied with a grin much to the brunette's chagrin. The words were seemingly ignored by their senior officer as she closed the files continuously scrolling across her screens. The H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S. Leading Commanding Officer seemed to relax as the multiple hologram monitors fazed away from existence; their terabytes of data along with it.

"Let's talk. Off the record of course" McGonagall looked between the pilots before gesturing to the available seats. "You shut down their entire system. I'm assuming there is no surveillance to tell the tale of the exact happenings but I can guess. Gravity field generators fail, solar lights shut down and every double coded door locked in the override. You did yourself proud with this one, not a trace of any hacked outlet nor a cyber warfare. Tell me Hermione; have you finally completed your little project?"

"I have come to a…standstill in my research. All currently known materials don't seem flexible enough to withstand the full power of the human mind" Hermione replied smoothly, knowing their superior was no longer before them, but a long-time friend.

"'Er brain is too much for ze pa'zetic excuses ze labs keep creating. Any attempts she makes using zeir processors and servers ends wiz a mess" the blonde was more than happy to give her input along with a rather smug look on her face.

"Creating a new brainwave cyphering processor chip, able handle a fully functioning A.I isn't made overnight Fleur" the younger woman said sternly. McGonagall just watched their interaction in silence.

"And yet you made yourself into a living one in a single bound. Isn't zat right mon amor?" the two had their usual banter, they had their stand offs and they had their staring competitions. The Headmistress was not unfamiliar with these as were most of the facility but she didn't have the time to mediate such arguments currently.

"You both can return to the common areas. A room is free for you to relax before your next assignment. I'm sure your friends will appreciate the down time. Do try to keep things calm and uneventful for once" with that she dismissed them with a wave of her hand that opened her office door. Nodding their exit the two partner pilots made the slow walk back to the elevator. The instant the doors closed Hermione's voiced filled the enclosed space.

"I would appreciate you refraining from mentioning my project to every available ear" the brunette kept her hardening stare on the doors until they opened. She waited not a second before storming out; Fleur was left to trail along behind. Their path was towards the assigned room, if they ever got to their destination was another question altogether.

Arguments were a consistency to everyone that knew the long term pilots, where Hermione's mind battled with wisdom and logic, Fleur battled with charm and wittiness. Their voices were barely above the polite social standard, their body language subtle but anyone who walked the long spacious corridors knew better than to take anything at face value with these two. Saluting the famous pair along their path, students remained in awe at being gifted with such a sight. Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour. The most famous flyers this side of well…the universe.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to anger you, mon amor. I just rell in ze feeling of knowing zat you're ze only one able to do such zings" at the pilots voice, Hermione couldn't help but simmer down.

"It's a private, classified project Fleur. Even to McGonagall we shouldn't be…"

"Oui, I understand. Forgive me?" Fleur tried to gain eye contact subtly but the brunette Brainiac knew better.

"I will if you stop trying to persuade me into something else"

"Now when 'ave I ever…"

"Last month at the galactic fundraiser when you…"

"Zat was purely by coincidence…" Fleur turned her head away in dismissal but Hermione carried on.

"The first time we took that new Starstreaker VII out for a test warp…"

"I am not one to waste perfectly good chance to…"

"The other time we took our own flyer out alone" the brunette raised a brow at the smirking face.

"Oh zat is a memory I cherish" rolling her eyes the two carried on, Hermione was lucky her body held such perfect muscle memory from all her years of training, not to mention daily exercises to stay in shape, that she didn't collide with the oncoming body of her old and favourite teacher.

"Oh my, what a sight! Miss Granger! And Miss Delacour I should've known! Welcome back!" the short man was a professor of over three decades and always had a data screen in hand where ever he went. Rarely seen outside his classroom or laboratory where he tried to further advance the Gear tech, the scientist was friendly and overly excitable. Hermione loved his classes because he delved deeper into the concept of mental connection with machines and the data stream that made Rangers so powerful with the creations they merged with. Fleur just found him a source of entertainment.

"Thank you professor. We're just on our way to the…" she was cut off when her hand was suddenly taken by the excited man.

"I must ask a huge favour of you. Please! It will only take a moment of your time. My students are awaiting for me to…"

"We'd be delighted to assist in any way we can" Fleur gave the man one of her most alluring of smiles. Her hand on the younger woman's back urged them all to move onwards, not that the tiny male needed much encouragement after hearing those words. The door hissed closed behind them seconds later but not before Fleur the scuff of a boot down the hallway.

All eyes focused to them instantly. A classroom filled with new and ready minds all set to take on the challenges of Ranger school.

"Students! You're in luck to meet the greatest of Rangers to ever sail the vastness of space. Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger! Give them their rightful respect!" in unison the lot stood, salute and remained there for an order. After giving her partner a rightful glare, Hermione eased them back to their previous calmness before taking her place before the room. Out of respect for the teacher she took a breath and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope you've been paying attention to your lessons. Because I will be quizzing you all" looking round at the tech present and the open screens many of the students had.

Some studiously going through notes while others less interested in learning and more keen to set eyes on the illustrious form of her partner in her combat gear. Fleur, ignoring them completely had her arms folded and eyes on the door. She wasn't getting any assistance today.

"Tell me, what is Gear?" she points to a random student. A boy in turn nodded and stood.

"Gear is a highly advanced tech that is a brainwave processor giving pilots their link with Ranger machines. It's the piece of equipment all Rangers wear around their heads connected to the small brain implant chips" Hermione had to hold back a groan. Not the most informative of answers but it will do.  
"Correct, to the most base of standards. Without it we Rangers could not man out ships as precisely as we do. Connecting not only with the Core systems but each other is what makes both Nerve and Cell pilots the perfect space fliers. One cannot function without the other" the brunette was unsurprised to find Fleur only then joining her at the front of class, all eyes following her every bodily movement. The action was starting to grind on Hermione's last nerve.

"Can you tell me, 'o 'ere is a Nerve pilot?" the blue eyed woman calmly placed a hand on her hip as the classroom filled with excited males threw their arms in the air and calling out for her attention. "Ah zat is excellent. I didn't know zere was so many of you" she gave them an overly sweet smile. "And ze rest of you are Cell pilots I presume? Perfect. Zen who among you can tell me ze number of intruders about to come zrough zat door?"

All the underage teens looked both shocked and confused before switching focus from the beauty of the room to the aforementioned entrance.

"No cheating now" Fleur clicked her tongue in reprimand all the while still smiling. Hermione just took two steps backwards, closer to the wall and the only physical display screen still showing the last item the professor was talking about before their intrusion. Century old ships schematics? The man really was a historic at heart. Noticing the port a few feet from her, she closed the distance just as the door was forced open by three large figures.

"Oh my god!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Run!" students capturing one glance at the hideous creatures jumped from their seats and tried to flee in masses. Large in size with reptilian scaled skin, dysmorphic three fingered hands and a bottom jaw too large for their head, the male aliens roared loudly at the sight of the two pilots.

"You!"

"Oui?" Fleur continued to smile with a curious glint in her eyes. "You must be some of ze pirates we captured earlier. Hmm? Why are you out of your cage?"

"You're the one who destroyed our base! You'll pay for that bitch!" they barrelled their way in, charging towards the front of the room, all to little success when the artificial gravitational pull in the room suddenly shut off.

"I zink you will find ze one who 'destroyed' your base of operations was in fact, 'Ermione" the blonde didn't move from her spot the slightest, gravity or not her body was trained for all environments. Students started to float up and about, their manic movements causing collisions and near injuries; thankfully the teacher had launched himself in their direction to assist as much as possible but his eye was still on the inevitable fight.

"You ugly, vile…!" the alien had sunk his claws into the metal floor to keep himself from floating away while his comrades were precariously now 'standing' on the ceiling.

"I will not allow you to call my partner such things" an electronical variated voiced called from the speakers. In a haze of visual effects, the 'leader' watched as a barrier surrounded his comrades from seemingly nowhere. A liquefied shield of radiating light became the invaders saving grace as well as their prison. With a new enclosed gravitational field they fell with a thud, figures colliding with each other into unconsciousness.

"What did you…?" the male humanoid gulped at the blazing steel eyes now inches away from his face. Fleur was hovering upside down before him, a keen smirk on her features as a sudden momentum send her leg flying, striking him clear across the jawline. The Nerve pilot was far from finished as she launched herself after the intruder to deal several more powerful unrelenting blows to his head, rib cage and legs. The zero-gravity was no hindrance to the fighter as she pummelled the alien until purple blood dripped from his eyes and mouth; a groan of pain was the only sign of consciousness.

"How are you able to…?"

"You will find ze abilities of zis facility are extraordinary. We 'ave virtual 'ologram stations placed in every crevice you can zink of, not to mention ze newest item from ze lab. 'Ard Light. A physical manifestation of radiating air particles that form a solid object or shape. And wiz my love at ze controls, I am invincible. Isn't zat right 'Ermione?" the blonde spoke as she stood atop said invention; a small diamond of radiating light was under the blonde's boots keeping her balanced and upright.

"For once I will agree with you" the electronic voice returned, this time with a projected shimmering hologram of the speaker. Hermione was standing proud in her flight gear, hovering above the victim. Only, she sported additional florescent flowing circuitry throughout her entire system; a living breathing A.I in every sense.

"You…you…" the alien proceeded to cough up more blood to which the holographic woman encased him in a similar sphere of light to keep the bodily fluids maintained.

With the intruders now contained and the threat reduced to an extra pile of paperwork, Hermione restored the gravity to the scene. A sheer number of students ended up with bruises from the landing but no complaints were heard after seeing such awesome acts of bravery and kick ass moves from the legendary duo. Security found their way after a notified message from such Cell pilot, to take custody of the prisoners while Fleur eventually made her way over to the brunette's body safely tucked away in the corner of the room. Brainwaves still circulating to keep the body breathing but inactive always had the blonde in suspense but when she finally held the delicate being in her arms, fear seemed to melt away.

"Don't you dare get any ideas with my body…"

"I would never…" the pilot grinned too sweetly. Hermione 'symbolic' glare ineffective, being hologram or not was questionable to the impact but she soon vanished from sight and the system altogether. Wireless retraction via her Gear was the swiftest way but it always left the brunette tired and achy afterwards.

"I didn't mean to drag you both into that Miss Delacour. I hope you can relay my words to Miss Granger when she awakens and tell her how sorry I truly am" the teacher was looking very guilty after the situation though his students were more energetic than they've ever been.

"It was not your fault Monsieur. Zey would've found us ei'zer way. I am just glad 'Ermione was able to connect 'erself through your screen before any of ze students were 'armed"

"Oh worry not about them. They've never had such fun. Haven't even been through their first simulated flight" he chuckled.

"Well, we'll have to pick a good one for zem zen. I know a few zat might be informative" Fleur's eyes gleamed with a hidden agenda but she confidently strolled away before the professor or any student could stop her. Hermione's body weightless in her arms.

"I guess that may be the last time I see Miss Granger in my class" scratching his head and chuckling to himself the short man started the clean-up, unaware that a girl was standing not too far from him.

"Professor?"

"Oh never mind me. I'm just thinking about the ceremony tomorrow" he grinned. "Miss Granger will soon become Mrs Delacour"

* * *

 **Yeah I know, spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine. Give me a little slack, its past 2am here...I tired. I gave the genre a shot. Yes? No? Honestly I not too confident with it myself.  
**

 **Let me know what you think, another chapter should be following soon. Not SCI-FI! Promise!  
**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	3. A Rose To Smell Just As Sweet

**Hey everyone. Another story to add to this very slowly growing list. Fairytale Medieval AU so please, don't take anything literal. It's all just for fun and games and mild sanity on my part.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Rose To Smell Just As Sweet**

* * *

Hermione gently folded a loose curl behind her ear. The wind was light and cooling against the hot sun; reality was she enjoyed it immensely. The young Noblewoman wasn't born under such skies, nor upon the land, that she so carefully cultivated with wild flowers and delicate hand reared roses. Brunette hair with its natural waves were a rare beauty, along with her soft pale skin and deep brown eyes the young Lady Granger was a sight to behold. Or so she's heard upon servant whispers, all of which left her smiling in amusement.

The Grangers were a Noble family that originated from the northern most part of England. For a long time the lands they owned were prosperous and grand. That was until the time of Hermione's father, the current Lord Granger became uneased by the new royal court and decided to move his family as far from it as he could. The wealth, status and reputation be damned as the young father collected his wife and child and crossed the vast water to the new land of freedom. Hermione couldn't remember those months very well, it was a decade ago and she rather enjoyed her new life in central France. The kingdom they settled in was a lush green one. The people were hard working and the royal family just and kind.

Sadly their welcoming wasn't.

"Dear? Have you finished in your garden? Your father will be returning soon. He'll wish to see you" her mother, Viviane Granger stood at the gate. Hermione's garden wasn't the biggest nor the most grand; it was perfect just for her enjoyment of growing vibrant coloured flora.

"Almost mother. I have roses blooming now. Would you care for a few on your table?" the two shared a smile, it was impossible to deny such lush red roses.

"Of course dear. But remember to come inside soon as your father returns. That man loves to spend so much time at the castle, I fear he will leave us" the woman returned to their manor with a soft chuckle at her husband's excess.

Hermione watched her mother with a fondness, her parents were truly in love. The bed time stories growing up were of the two falling in love at first sight and her father fighting the unspoken battle of courtship and favour to be blessed with her hand. Of course the way her mother spoke, it wasn't so valiant of tales. The brunette longed for such an experience. Simply connecting with someone through a mere look, seeing something in them no one else could possible compare with. But Hermione was a dreamer. She didn't expect to find pure love in the world she lived; to say her life was a bad one would be a complete black hearted lie.

For the years following her father's action, the family owned a small piece of land outside the capital. They were very unwelcomed by the local villagers and while accepted into the populace they were seen as scary foreigners there to take the kings land for their own greed. The Lord Granger found it rather hilarious if they only knew the life they left behind. But their lives changed for the better when Hermione was just short of her ninth birthday; her father saved the kings life from a very rare illness. The cure? The very flowers Hermione fills her garden with. It was the one thing she brought with her from England; rare and beautiful flowers that thrived in their new environment. The kingdom wouldn't know the tale, they were not worthy of knowing what lengths the Lord went through to see his new King well again. In reward he was given vast lands bordering the royal grounds, his title returned to him and the respect of the noble houses.

Hermione was picking her last flower, a pristinely white rose barely of bloom when she saw something in the distance. The view from their manor to the castle was framed in lust green forests, she often savoured the image as her mind wandered from the current tasks but that day there was a stranger standing just outside the trees line. They were tall, not particularly broad but sturdy looking, held themselves with authority and radiated a presence of power. The rapier at their side told Hermione they were a knight; a warrior of importance if the quality of their attire was anything to go by. However from the distance the brunette could differentiate if they were male or female. Their face was shadowed by a cavalier hat but Hermione could see the clear ease of their stance and posture.

Why they continued to stand and stare at her, she didn't know.

"I wonder why anyone would be so far from the…" she let her eyes take in the castle, the forest and finally the stranger. Well, trespass they may be, but be it not from her lips should they receive punishment. Smiling softly, the girl walks over to the wall guarding her precious garden from the outside dangers and places the rose atop. A small gift to the traveller of the wilds. Collecting her assortment of coloured flowers and returning to the indoors, the girl missed the eyes following her.

The hours passed and long after the sun set Hermione was alone in her room, calmly enjoying a novel her mother gifted to her after an outing in the capital. Her eyes left the thrilling literature to gaze upon her garden; the simple action quickly had the girl on her toes, leaning into the window sill aching for truth. But the stranger was long gone. And with them, the rose.

"I wonder if I will see you again my shadowed figure" she said before lowering her night lamp to a smoulder and prepared to rest.

* * *

For the following month the roses were the symbol of a growing friendship between the young Lady and her every mysterious companion. She did not see the figure again for over a week, her nightly gifts left on the wall became routine; each day a different colour and every sunrise they were taken. It wasn't until she placed another white rose one evening did something very unusual change their ritual and Hermione didn't know what to do. The softest most rare of roses was lying before her, the colour so beautiful and breath-taking the girl was almost afraid to take it in fears of ruining such delicateness.

"A Blue Rose" she gasped as the stem, smooth and thornless rested upon her fingers. The blooming layers held dues of the lingering nightly cold, the smell was heavenly and she couldn't remove the flower from her nose after taking the first breath.

"Hermione darling, there you are" she was broken from her trance by her mother's call, the woman standing barred by the gate. "Would you join your father and I please? We have something to discuss"

"I'll be right there mother" Hermione replied, hiding the rose from her mother's keen eyes. This was not a gift she was willing to share. Especially those of her household. It was hers and hers alone. Smuggling the rose into her room was easy, leaving the beauty there was a strain to her unwilling body. A rarity at its finest. Hermione had only heard of such flora, never seen it till then. The rose was finally forgotten when she softly knocked on her father's study door, entering after invitation to find her parents staring at her with glee.

"Mother, Father. You asked for me?"

"We did" her father, Rodrick said with a huge grin and a letter in hand. Calmly as ever the brunette took the parchment and gazed upon the finely written words with a mild curiosity. There was to be a ball.

"We're invited to a royal party" she said with a hint of surprise in her voice. It wasn't unexpected, her father was the King's favoured friend. They were invited to many parties.

"Not just any royal party my dear. The Crown Princess's coming of age party. The night is expected to be grand and full of life. We thought it an excellent time to see what possible suitors are out there for our darling little girl" her mother said with fingers playing with Hermione's loose curls. A trait they shared.

"The Princess is turning eighteen? I didn't realise time was passing so quickly. But I thought she held distaste for such events?" the girl's brown eyes frowned. "I've never seen her at such thing before"

"That is correct, however the King himself has prepared this one for her to meet many of the noble class and so she must. The King himself told me you'll be able to meet her" her father is more excited than herself. Nodding her head she gazed at the letter once more, the signature a curious thing as was the royal seal but she thought little of it before returning to her room.

* * *

A royal ball. A magical night filled with dance, music and bountiful food. She could feel her feet aching already but perhaps this time it would be a pleasure to see the astonishing gowns the ladies wore and the fine tailored coats the men presented themselves in. Hermione was no fickle thing but even she could appreciate beauty; in all its forms. Her eyes gazed over her rarest prize. The blue petals illuminated by the sun's shimmering rays were becoming her new favourite sight. Now that she thought about it, a blue rose…she'd seen that symbol before. Somewhere.

Dismissing the thought Hermione sighed heavily before looking out to the castle. It would be a few days, but soon she would enter those halls and bow before her monarch. The Princess was a mystery to many of the nobles, she almost shied away from the light of royalty but the people spoke nothing but praise of her and Hermione found she was a favoured figure seen in such high esteem by her subjects, when the soon to be Queen did take the crown her rule would be without dispute. If only Hermione could be so absolute with her own future.

The sun rose and set three times before the awaited night and with it, Hermione was dressed in the most glorious soft pink silk gown, awaiting to follow her parents inside the castle's main hall. For the last three days her mind wandered to places of pleasure and relaxation but this night, the endless thoughts to circle her mind did nothing but give the young lady a migraine. The celebration was festive, the music alluring and the conversations bubbling in her ears was exotic and inspiring. Poor Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from the many bodies of the room, the ladies wore their most decorative gowns and the gentlemen were keen to show off their skills in feats of dance and swordplay. With her hair curled and assorted atop her head, Hermione looked breath-taking; if the many glances were anything to account. Thankful for her mask to hide her soft blush, Hermione prepared herself for a long memorable night.

It was unlikely any cared for her name or person, she was portrayed as a woman of class and with her looks she knew by the end of the night, countless men would ask for a dance. The party was a farce in her eyes. This was a night for her parents to assess every man that approached if he was good enough for their daughter. Did he hold enough status? Was his presence worthy of their time? Could he make her happy for the rest of her life? Behind the little cover she had, the brunette rolled her eyes as the first of many came up to talk to the Lord Granger. Lucky for her the man wasn't introduced but rather sent on his way politely as the family made their way further into the court to great the royals.

Her curtsy was perfect, finely attuned thanks to her mother's insistence but Hermione caught that only the pair were greeting the guests. No Princesses in sight.

"Ah Rodrick my good friend! How are you this evening? I hope you are prepared for a long night. This one is to outlast all others" the King boasted loudly, no one would criticize him for it. He was law.

"I have prepared myself as much as one possible could Sire, your festivities tend to bend the body's will to sleep" Rodrick said with a grin as the ruler laughed heartedly. The Queen, a more refined woman let the men continue their reunion nodded in greeting to Viviane and the young Hermione. The latter getting a lingering glance.

"You're Majesty. You look beautiful tonight. I see your girls are not present" Hermione's mother covered her growing smile with her fan. The Queen openly giggled.

"They are here somewhere, I couldn't find it in my heart to chain them when the music called. My youngest is enjoying the fine young lads and their time for a dance or two" Hermione looked over to the dance floor. Sure enough, their second Princess was twirling the floor with a young man leading the way between the many other guests. She was seeing her tenth year if the brunette remembered correctly.

"She looks so graceful" Viviane said

"She wasn't always so" the Queen placed a hand over heart before noticing their husbands had finally simmered down. "We shall allow you to enjoy yourselves. I'm sure my love will find you again to continue this"

"Of course!" The King gave Rodrick one last hard hand shake before letting them move on. Hermione following obediently.

"Hermione dear. Why don't you go dance? There are many fine men here…" her mother tried to persuade her gently. Seeing no other choice the girl left their presence to walk swiftly round the floors crowd of observers. Several times she dodged an oncoming man most likely wanting a dance, they were quickly dissuaded as other ladies happily took the chance to waltz on a night such as this. It was in this haste she saw the face of one man that looked oddly familiar. His bright red hair sent her memories back to the time across the sea, when she knew little more than the grassland of her manor's estate, but she didn't dwell on the memories or him. Finding a small door leading outside was her escape for the moment, the cool air a soothing feeling to the burning of all the wanting gazes.

Her thoughts went back to her garden, her small wall and the mysterious figure most likely waiting for another flower. A flower she couldn't give. She didn't catch the sigh in time nor did she catch the presence until a gentle tap touched her shoulder. Turning round Hermione came face to face with a tall stranger; one who wore golden accented coat of blue, black leggings and high kneed boots. Adorning their face was a mask of white and finishing the look was a familiar cavalier.

"You…" Hermione gasped at the one she'd come so close to knowing over a stone wall. The figure was silent, their eyes the only form of communication between them. The young Lady found herself in awe at both her stranger's bravery to stand before her that night and her own for not walking away. It took her a moment to notice the hand held out to her, white gloved and waiting.

"You wish for a dance?" she asked. The stranger nodded, eyes smiling. Unable to resist she graced her courteous unknown companion with just that.

Their steps were slow and precise, atmosphere intimate and relaxing. The music flowed through the open door just loud enough to follow yet quiet as to not disturb their growing proximity. Hermione couldn't take her focus off the strangers mask; more accurately their brilliant blue eyes.

"You have me wondering many things Sir. Why you wander so far onto my father's lands just to accept a flower? You do not seem the type to want such gifts" as if to answer her the strange sent her for a short twirl and back again. All in good natured fun, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "But I must thank you" the stranger tilted their head slightly in confusion. "The rose. It was beautiful. I've never seen one like such before. I wish I could grow them in my garden but I haven't been blessed with such seedlings"

Hermione was lost in the memory of the single rose sitting atop her desk in her room. Her feet continued their dance until the music stopped and she was brought back to the night when her hand was taken delicately. The stranger gazed long into her eyes for a moment before producing a single rose from thin air. The girl smiled. It was another gem.

"Thank you. I wonder if I shall have a collection by the end of the night" her tease was light but received well. She thought of her own roses, how they wilted in comparison. A gasp left her lips knowing soon the cold months would be upon them and her garden would bear little. The gentlest of pressure under her chin had Hermione looking back into those clear blue eyes. She didn't realise the rudeness of her latest action.

"Forgive me good Sir, I…my mind has wandered. Returning to my garden. The winter will be most harsh and I fear my flora will no longer be appealing to you" Hermione spoke softly, the voice of one so fearful of rejection. The throaty lull of chuckling caught her surprise as the tall stranger merely shook their head. Eyes gleaming with amusement the stranger took her hand once more and gestured to a kiss of the knuckles. The Lady believe if their mask wasn't in place, she'd be blessed to feel such soft lips.

"Please forgive my interruption young Lady and guest" a servant had come to their hide-away, bowed at the waist as status proclaimed the young man stayed as such with attention now on his person. "I have been instructed to escort the young Lady to her parents. They await your presence"

"Until we meet again my mysterious stranger" Hermione dared to do such she had never thought before; place a kiss upon the mask before leaving.

Her parents had seemingly made their round of the ball, greetings left lips like flowing honey and now once again they were in the presence of their royalty.

"There she is! Come, come girl! You're just in time" the King bellowed with a grin so wide, his face near couldn't contain it.

"In time for what I may ask your majesty?"

"To hear the grandest of news! Tell her Rodrick!" Hermione turned her eyes from the King to her father, the man wearing a similar yet more controlled smile.

"We are to hold a tourney before the first frost of winter. In your honour"

"My honour, father? I don't understand" the girl looked between her parents and their content faces. The Queen held herself with high pride and gave only a calm expression to the following words, the emotion was Hermione's alone to bear.

"You're to be sixteen within the next season. We're offering the victor our blessing for your courtship should they prove themselves worthy" the young woman could hold no greater pride than her self-control at hearing such words escape her father's lips.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Hermione, dear. Why don't you join me? Leave your father to his business with their Majesties" her mother was quick to escort the young woman away to a corner of the room. Space away from the celebrations and the people.

"Thank you mother. I will need but a moment"

"Of course my child. I will not be far. This will be good for you. You will meet many young Lords at the tourney. Some may impress you" her word was true as the Lady was pulled into conversation with many other noble wives of the aristocracy. With a deep breath the young woman tried her best not to silently curse the disillusion that befell her parents.

"How can one be so blind? My heart would only suffer at such stakes. No matter the victor"

"Oh I hope I am not interrupting you but I believed you to be alone. Please excuse my intrusion" a soothing voice flowed from her back. The arrival of a well-mannered, very beautiful woman caught Hermione by surprise. Her dress was stunning, an array of blues and violets inlayed with jewels and the best silks money could buy. A mask adorned half her face matched the colour with accented jewels. Her eyes weren't deceiving her; the brunette was standing before the First Princess.

"Your Highness" she sunk low in a proper Lady born curtsy. She wouldn't dare raise her eyes without permission, such things were unspoken if their royal didn't permit.

"Please, stand. I only wish to speak. I fear I have been impolite upon not seeing you among the nobles before" her voice was so, so sweet. The young lady had to take the woman in before her. She was tall, her dress hid the blonde's beautiful frame; thoughts the brunette should never let her mind process. It was below her.

"You must forgive me your Highness. I do not attend many of the Royal invitations. My passions lie elsewhere I can proudly say" Hermione didn't know where her new found courage surfaced from, but before the Princess, she couldn't tear her eyes away from those shimmering blue orbs.

"I am delighted to hear of such. My own attendance would be dependent on other such circumstances" she smiled softly. The radiance coming off the young woman nearly blinded Hermione. She was so beautiful. "I did however hear of your gift. I thought this evening was to be my party"

"Forgive me your Highness but it is no gift"

"Oh?"

"Gallantry, swordsmanship; disgracing. To what would a Lady like myself need for such things? To whom I marry would need more than just the skills of battle. They need a mind, a heart; a body to withstand time and determination to challenge my own" Hermione replied with gusto. She didn't open herself to such words often. But her heart was screaming at her to do so.

"Indeed" was all the Princess said.

* * *

The leaves changed from their vibrancy to the colours of sunset and blood as Hermione watched from her windows. The fall brought with it the day of the tournament; the fight for her hand. While praising the gods above her parents didn't agree with marriage as the victor's prize, she wouldn't ever bestow any favour, if their goal was simply her position; or worse her body.

"Hermione, dear. It's time" the voice of her mother came through the door. The woman knew her daughter wasn't exuberant at having her future decided over the likes of blade and glory. If the girl was to pick such a battle, it would be of the minds.

"Coming mother" the brunette took one last look in her large mirror. Her dress was exquisite, waves a red silk ran down her body, arms ringed in bracelets; a single gold and ruby headdress adorns her brown curls. It was a day of showmanship, be it the fighters or her parents. The Lords family put on their best cloth, adorned the shiniest of metal all to present themselves before their hopefuls and their royalty.

The King had prepared his biggest of fighting arenas for the tournament. His throne sat beside that of his Queen in the highest box, accompanied by the Granger Lord and Ladies. It was a sight to behold; the nobles filled the seats surrounding their rulers, hoping for any favour they could grab while the citizens cheered and hollered for many displayed banners hanging from a high. When the knights emerged from the barracks, Hermione for the first time got to see their numbers, their gleaming armour and proudly displayed insignias. A few were from many nobles houses all over their kingdom, her father's greatest allies were there, presenting their best sons. One such insignia, matching the patches of hair she saw under the helm made Hermione gasp quietly. Weasley.

"I see you have noticed the young man. I didn't think he would travel all the way here to compete" her mother whispered to her right, half her face covered by an arced fan. Her eyes gleamed with amusement at her daughter's expression. "He voiced quite proudly of his recent knighthood and of seeing you again"

"And you wished to keep this a secret mother?" the brown eyed girl replied as she too spread her fan before her. What was a conversation if the whole world could witness it?

"Oh no my dear. Just to be an observer on how the young man would adventure such a thing. My wager is on another such Lord" her eyes went to the opposite end of the line where a tall knight stood proudly. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind; McLaggon.

"Mother please…" she was praising the gods above for the object obscuring her face at that moment in time as all eyes moved to her. The king stood to make his speech, about gallantry and honour; loyalty and pride. The young Lady Granger cared little.

Standing at the end of the row was a fairly tall figure. Their armour, shining silver with blue feather plumage and yet, no seal sat upon their chest or shield. Would a fighter stand true to the claim of her hand if they were not proud enough to fight for their family name? Such a mystery was captivating to the Lady as her eyes followed the knight as they dispersed for the first of many duels. Jousting. Rather rogue unruly contest Hermione loathed. It was filled with carnage and bloody injury. Such sights brought the crowds to cheer and cry for their chosen or favoured champions. The poor horses forced to run back and forth, risking life and limb against the brutality of the pikes.

Archery was a real challenge to the brunette. Skills were revealed in the contest of aim and patience while a few of the blundering walking metal men were fumbling more with their weapon than a jester would balls. Hermione was not immune to such sights and hidden behind her widened fan, she giggled and smiled at the amusing contestants. Her own champion standing strong.

It took but a lingering look from the knight for Hermione to place a hand over her heart. The stranger, her rose giving, mask wearing companion of the forest had come to fight. Their helm was covering all but the eyes; those intense blue eyes. Proudly straddled their mighty stead, Hermione watched with glee as they took out every opponent facing before them swiftly and with powerful strikes. Now steady hands handled the finely crafted bow with such precision, the strings hum was accented by the arrows piercing whistle and finished beautifully with the heavy thump of the bullseye. Perfect.

"Does my daughter herself, choose a champion?" the woman's words caught the attention of Rodrick, a sharp head turn between his daughters longing gaze and the knight solidified the accusation.

"I hold faith in one" Hermione replied as the other contestants had their shots. Multiple arrows striking the straw with precision and yet the brown eyed noble couldn't look elsewhere. She was speaking through her gaze, hoping the mysterious knight would feel the words she wished to bestow upon them.

"We do have a favoured?! Ha! Excellent!" the King leant back in his thrown with glee. The tournament was to entertain and nothing could compare to the growing jealousy among warriors. Hermione watched on as the Archery concluded. The knights dwindled in number. Their skills proven advanced them further or dismissed them altogether. It was time for the final of contests, steel upon steel. Knights fighting with their greatest of weapons; Swords.

Before the final round was to proceed the King took to his feet. The knights aligned themselves at his royal command, shields in hand and heads bowed forward. He gave a speech for the crowds' ears and their rising spirits. Congratulating the contestants on their advancements and to announce the match pairs. Hermione was distained to see both the Weasley and McLaggon heirs still present. Pleasantly presented with a goblet of fruity liquid, the brunette was distracted from the dismissal of knights and their lone remnant. The king halted them himself.

"Young Knight. You wear no house colours, no insignia. You fight for a Lady's hand and yet you have not removed your helm to us. I would dismiss you from this entire tourney if not for the Lady Granger. You have been blessed with her favour young knight!" his voice was loud and commanding but the stranger stood firm in his presence. Hermione was surprised little by his actions but she took the opportunity to stand from her seat and descend down into the arena, guard at her back. Appearing in her glorious gown, the crowds cheer began anew while her knight in question returned from speaking with a squire. Awe was given at the presentation of a single blue rose to the Lady's hand and a smile appeared on her face.

"I thank you good knight. I wish you well in the next bout of matches" Hermione said softly, pulling forth her favour to tie around the knights left wrist. "And for your helm to be removed if I am speaking truth" her eyes pierced into shimmering blue. The slightest of head tilts was her answer and the Lady returned to her box, eager as the spectators to see the match.

Gallant metal warriors brandished their swords in the sands of the past fallen; crowds were their inspiration and with every strike, surrender or defeat it came closer to the final competitors. The ones whom would fight for the chance at courting the yet to be of age Lady. Brandishing their arms towards the King the final two contestants stood awaiting the final word. Hermione was standing now, hands gently bracing the box rail, eyes gleaming upon her champion.

The many warriors, heirs, Lords and mercenaries fought well against their opponents, they swung their swords with fury and power until only the Sir Ronald Weasley remained before the one who was yet to be touched by gauntlet or sword. The mysterious knight; Hermione's Knight was a fighter like no other, instead of raw strength and power they harnessed speed and dealt strikes of such accuracy, their rivals fell without so much a crimson drop leaving their skin.

The redheaded knight was a youth to the order; having travelled far and yearning for his love's approval, there was nothing he wished more than the favour she so happily blessed upon this stranger.

"Your Majesty, I wish to bestow my heart felt words upon the Lady I fight so for. If I may before the duel is to proceed?" he spoke loud and true, hoping such acts of passion would persuade hearts in his favour. The King said nothing as another answered in his stead.

"The Lady will only hear words from the victor Sir Weasley. You should know better than to speak to one above your station" the mysterious knight for the first time spoke. Voice muffled by the heavy helm but still clear as the whistling wind to Hermione. A voice so beautiful, her heart skipped a beat.

"You dare to say such to me Sir?" the red haired young man turned to face his soon to be opponent. Their squares were at hand, each holding the chosen weapon for the duellist to take. Ronald with his helm in hand bulked himself up before continuing. "I do not hide my face nor my house name behind anything. I fight for the Lady's hand because she is whom I have loved since childhood. Distance will not dissuade that love! Remove your helmet so we may see the face of the one I shall defeat" there was a silence over the arena before Hermione found her ornate fan falling from her fingertips.

"Very well" and so the Knight removed the single clasp holding the piece and removed their final mask. Long flowing blonde hair cascaded down their armoured back, beautiful strong features revealed to the crowds and after a few seconds, two breath-taking orbs opened wide. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

The mysterious stranger; her gallant Knight, was the First Princess Fleur Delacour.

"Does this please you Sir Weasley? I remove my helm so I may fight with not reservations for the Lady's hand" Fleur looked up to the box where her parents and her love await. The two gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

"I pray for your victory my champion" the brunette spoke while clutching the rose to her chest. The blue eyed woman smiled. It wasn't long before the King started to bellow out deep echoing laughs.

"My daughter! This is where you have been hiding?! Courting the Lady Granger without my knowledge. You truly are my child!"

"Well father, you said I must follow my heart. My heart belongs to the beauty before me and so I will fight for her hand in marriage"

"Ah but your Highness, the victor is awarded the courtship of my dear daughter. Not her hand. She is yet to see her sixteenth year" Rodrick said with a smile. His eyes taking in the happiness radiating off the brunette who didn't take her attention from the arena. The Princess merely discarded her helm altogether before receiving her weapon.

"Fear not Lord Granger, I will fight none the less. I shall win" she turned round to face her final opponent. "And then I shall marry her. Our lives will be filled with happiness and adventure!"

Hermione held no fear as she watched the battle wage without the safety of helms. She knew her Knight would put on a good show for her people. The crowds cheering their loudest as the swords clashed again and again. The royal born woman was beautiful, kind, hard-working, noble and was a patient soul whom gave without hesitance. Hermione's heart was taken.

"Rodrick my good friend. It appears we're to be united by marriage. I cannot think a happier day!" The King raised his wine filled goblet in joy as the Lord returned the gesture.

"Nor can I, your Majesty" They cheered.

* * *

 **Yay! Complete!  
**

 **If you guys enjoyed, or if you have your own ideas you want me to write about. Leave a review or send me a PM!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	4. Cupid's Arrow

**Alright, here we go again!**

* * *

 **Cupid's Arrow**

* * *

Summer sun was the greatest thing to ever be created in their tiny mediocre universe, according to Hermione and many of her 'siblings'. Well on her father's side. Of course her aunt would whole-heartedly argue that point and say the moon was in fact the greatest thing ever. Ever so slightly inclined to agree as the girl rather enjoyed her soft music playing at night more than day time, even if it brought about a whole new dynamic of trouble on her part…and Hermione needed no more trouble. She already was a demigod.

"Hermione! You coming?" brown eyes fell from their focus to the messy haired, green eyed fellow camper. Harry was always too excited for the start of the summer. It meant freedom, activities, being one's self without the judgement of the world. And for Demigods like them, Camp Half-blood was everything.

"Yeah" she replied with a grin, eyed tracing over the archway of which she had to only step through for their lives to go from mundane to the extraordinary. The sixteen year old loved her life despite the difficulties many of her kind had to endure just to reach a mature age of sixteen. Harry on his own has been through so many close calls in the past years, Hermione was sure he was a cat in his last life; with an extra few lucky breaks to save his scrawny neck.

Of course the brunette couldn't forget their remaining group members, all of whom practically lived in Camp the year round because they had nowhere else to go. The Weasley clan was one of the most memorable with their red hair and unyielding wills to persevere. Hermione also remembered the faces of the daughter of magic, Luna, the boisterous and loud, fire loving Seamus and of course the ever watchful pair Neville and Dean; a centaur and satyr respectfully.

Since Hermione was a young eleven year old girl she'd been attending camp each summer after the claiming of which the event was still topic of conversations today as one of the most mysterious and peculiar. Not that Hermione cared for gossip. Being a daughter of the god Apollo wasn't the mystical part, it was rather ordinary; oh that would've been easy if her father had actually done the right thing and payed attention that night during her first visit to the hide away location.

Soon as she stepped onto the covered dining area before dinner was to commence a symbol blazed above her head. A silver bow and arrow. Well that was unexpected. Turns out her aunt Artemis had claimed her before her own father could ever hope to lay eyes on the girl. Arriving at camp during night did give the Goddess the opportunity and it wasn't until the sun rose the following morning did another symbol appear. From then on, she was the source of many ludicrous discussions from who her real godly parent was, to the most outlandish explanations that could end in God vs Goddess; Brother vs Sister war.

* * *

Getting through the final obstruction to her view, the girl gladly stood on the border that was Camp Half-blood. She saw the endless number of teens strolling, sword fighting, chariot racing and much more. This was home.

"Hermione!" a grin set across her face before a body collided with her own, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Ginny Weasley, youngest of the lot and Hermes born girl whom was the brunette's best friend. The younger girl had, like the rest of her brothers, flaming red hair and freckles adorning every inch of skin; she was a fighter, a trickster and playfully spirited. How she got along with hard working, archer master and musically gifted Hermione was anyone's guess.

"It's great to see you again Ginny" Hermione replied after returning the hug. The duo continued the brunette's original path, not wanting to diverse to anywhere else but her cabin. Her uninhabited cabin.

"Ok so you'll never believe what the twins did this winter. It was ingenious really, they took all the shields they could find right, and put them together outside the…" Ginny stopped short unbeknown to Hermione who kept on walking. The brunette turned around last minute after noting the only footsteps sounding were her own.

"Ginny?"

"They're doing it again. Soon as the sun comes out they're there just…" the redhead pulled a face of annoyance. Retracing the three paces she took ahead Hermione came upon the sight that had Ginny so 'rattled'. The Aphrodite Cabin.

"Every summer they just…" the girl ground her teeth in annoyance before storming away. Hermione raised a brow in curiosity of her friend but shrugged it off while resuming her path. Such sights as common as satyrs running about, Ares kids picking fights and someone from the Hephaestus cabin blowing something up was the entire Aphrodite cabin sunbathing upon the rocks. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if a certain dark haired boy was the culprit for the last thought.

Reaching her cabin, Hermione made herself at home as always in the farthest bunk from the door, by the large window and directly under the skylight. The Artemis cabin was normally home to her Hunters whenever they visited the camp, however when they did not take up residence, the place was Hermione's alone. Apollo daughter she may be but the brunette was claimed officially by the Goddess so rules being as they were, she stayed in her assigned cabin. Numerous times while stretching her bow before practise Hermione used to look toward the sun and envision what the godly twins would be doing above the clouds. Arguing as they normally did in tales past; over her she used to imagine before such thoughts became pointless. The possibilities of her father's distracted blindness at the exact moment she entered camp were endless even to Hermione. Her nightly dreams told tales of boundless hunts and before dawn she could almost feel her father's hand gently graze her eyes; giving but a touch of vision to her future.

Hermione had no gift for healing unlike her many 'brothers' and 'sisters'. She had her bow, she had her music and more often than not she enjoyed the quiet peace under the moonlit sky. It wasn't her fault that the harmonious sweet tunes brought about the wilds to her either; even the brunette couldn't deny the cuteness of the fluffy squirrels that ended up on her shoulder by night's end. But camp was not about reminiscing of the past; action, adventure and new memories to be made while the summer lasted was Hermione's core ambitions. Grabbing her perfectly balance bow from the hold and a full quiver the teen took off towards the archery grounds. She had to get back into it.

The range was always a challenging atmosphere. When it wasn't her fellow Apollo siblings, it was the occasional 'skilled' archer hoping for a chance to take on her brilliance but sadly they fell far short every time. As the girl pulled yet another arrow back she felt the multiple sets of eyes bearing onto her back, apart from the norm Hermione ignored the feeling for the moments long enough to let the arrow fly. Bullseye. Resting her arm the brunette was about to search for her newest audience when Ginny raced her way into the line-up grinning ear to ear.

"Ginny, what has you all excited?" the brunette politely asked while reaching for another arrow. The redhead stole it before her fingers could graze the thing.

"War Games!"

"So soon?" Hermione looked up surprised.

"It's starting tomorrow!" the two were beginning to get looks from the other concentrating archers so Hermione led her excited friend away. She directed them to the path along the water, with bow still in hand, Hermione listened to the younger girl go on about battle strategy and the possibilities of ambush or singular retrieval teams. The brown eyed girl just laughed and told her to leave the plans to the Athena kids; they knew what they were doing. Before the girls could take another step a beach ball bounced across their path soon followed by a bikini clad body or two. Groaning lightly, Hermione realised her first mistake, which was quickly followed by the second; never walk the water around lunch time and never get caught up in the 'game'. They had done both.

"What are you two doing here?" the tall, tanned, dark haired girl with ball in hand looked their way. In comparison her beauty was unmatched, her body; perfect, facial features symmetrical and clearly she knew it too.

"Just walking. Go back to your ditzy game or whatever. We've some real things to talk about" Ginny replied rather harshly. No love was lost between the Aphrodite girls and practically any other girl in camp; no matter the Godly parent, the embodiments of Love and Beauty herself held themselves above everyone else. It pissed the redhead off so much and every time Hermione asked why, Ginny couldn't form a logical answer.

"Now we don't need to talk like that" another walked upon the scene, this one a blonde and just like her 'sister', adorning a bikini. Did these girls wear anything proper?

"I agree. Come on Ginny, we'll leave them to their game. If they want their side to lose the Games, not our fault" Hermione tugged her boiling friend away from the confliction unaware that a third had taken up standing at their back.

"Why leave us so soon? Two lovely ladies willing to play against us; it truly is a shining day. A daughter of the Thief and…oh?! The Illuminated Huntress herself. What a chance indeed!" jaws tightened and fists clenched before either of the two mentioned demigods looked up to one of the most famous occupants of their camp's history. Like Hermione this girl was a living legend among their kind.

Fleur Isabelle Delacour. The modern ages living Eros. Literally. The tall, blonde daughter of Love was born with two large, very breath-taking white wings adorning her back. Hermione had only known of the girl for as long as she'd attended the summer getaway but the woman was a warrior unchallenged. Never had anyone seen an Aphrodite descendant wield a sword so masterfully, throw a javelin so precise nor race through a course, without leaving the earth's damp soil. Many cabins bother loved and loathed her for it. Especially the Ares cabin.

"Listen you blonde…" Ginny started her rant only to have Hermione slap a hand over her mouth and drag her off without another word to any of the girls. Starting their summer off picking fights wasn't in the brunette's best interest and she really didn't want her friends starting them either. Sometimes she wondered if Ginny belonged with the Ares kids more than her siblings.

* * *

War Games! Every Demigods living dream. Well for most of them.

"Hermione, you all good to handle the defence?" Harry spoke up at her side, his gleaming golden armour adorning his chest, matched to his helmet, shimmering shield and double bladed sword. The boy was a great warrior, managing to pull through even in the most difficult of times. Having a pack of Hermes kids by his side did help immensely too.

"Of course, we're ready. No one will be touching this flag. I guarantee it Harry" she replied while hoisting her favoured bow onto a shoulder. Hermione was the green eyed boy's general and while he led the attack on the battlefield, the brown eyed girl harnessed the skills of her familial archers to hold the line surrounding their fort. It was a very basic yet solid strategy. Part of each team was a band of Athena kids who were more than pleased to create on the spot plans any second should they need it. Hermione was confident they would be winning this game. With a final nod Harry led his army forwards onto the attack, the war horns sounding and battle cries echoing through the forest. Brown eyes caught several eye rolls from her fellow battle men but she let it slide. They weren't the ones getting into the heavy fighting so there was nothing for them to judge. Should any stray come crawling up to their peak, it was clearly stated they'd be sniped down before reaching the first rock hole.

The sounds of battle were in the distance, just out of site from her most skilled lookout but for Hermione their surroundings were becoming too calm. Already they had a handful returning for protection, a nasty gash to the leg or side being their cause for retreat. Any enemies that followed were quickly sent on their way with a well-placed shot. Hermione herself warding off an advancing group by taking out their leaders helmet from yard away. Their faces were a sight to see.

"Any new sightings Katrina?" the brunette asked the lookout she was walking upon. The girl tended to walk their perimeter constantly while in battle, Hermione wasn't paranoid by any measure but she was sure one day someone would penetrate their high walled defences and give them a load of grief.

"Nothing yet Cap"

"Ugh, I told you lot to stop calling me that" Hermione replied with a groan to which the base filled with chuckling. They loved teasing her about the command and every time she'd complain about it. To her they were all equal. No one was above another; your parenthood didn't matter.

"Wait" one of them said suddenly resulting in the entire defence force going quiet. Hermione awaited the following words but nothing sounded. In fact there was no noise at all.

"Oh no…" the girl quickly drew an arrow in time to see a handful of her lookouts disappear beyond the wall. They were being attacked. She assumed by a sneak attack of Hermes kids with backup from Ares. It was something predictable, foreseen and effective.

Hermione didn't have time to notch another arrow after the first hit an invader back over the wall when two sets of hands restrained her quickly but she did have time to assess they weren't in fact getting attacked by any of the warring groups. It was even more horrifying. A blindfold was quickly set over her eyes and things were getting out of hand fast.

"What's going on?! This isn't part of the Games!" but her words were left unanswered as the bewildered girl was taken from her fort, from her position and team into the woods by a very unlikely assailant. The Aphrodite Cabin.

Hermione felt like she'd been dragged around for ages, the sounds of the woods giving her the only indication they were still in the right area but soon all sounds of battle had ended. The Games complete and a team victorious. The brunette had a feeling it wasn't hers.

"Are you going to let me go yet? You've won" Hermione tried to commune to her captors but they never relented their strong hold. Since when had this cabin been so strong?

"That will be far enough boys. Thank you dearly" the girl growled lowly at the sound everyone knew well. The blindfold was gone with a tug and sure enough, standing before the sun child was the angel herself, Fleur.

"You know kidnapping is against the rules of War Games don't you Delacour?"

"But this isn't a kidnap at all is it?" she played off the accusation like nothing. Hermione wasn't believing a second of it.

"You're breaking rules and surprising as it is, shouldn't really be seen otherwise from your cabin" the girl didn't know what was happening but her mouth was running without her knowledge. Saying such things logically wouldn't get her released faster but Hermione just couldn't stop herself. "You always think yourselves are above the rules. Pleased to see you've accepted your godly spirit though. Joining in on the Games when you know you could lose a nail or worse a lock of hair" brown eyes caught that last insult got a rewarded action when a few of the girls standing round their leader tensed and scowled at her. If not for the stronger girl standing there, they'd have made a move for sure and Hermione, being as insightful and knowledgeable as she was, didn't know how Aphrodite girls fight. Yet.

"I don't know why you're saying such hurtful words Hermione, we've done nothing wrong in securing our victory during times of war" Fleur replied with a soft voice.

"You kidnapped me!" she yelled back before silence followed, a silence that worked to clear way for the clearly advancing sound of new arrivals.

"…mione!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry?! Ginny! I'm here!" the girl quickly yelled back after the voices before her captives silenced her. Seconds passed before a large group of her team came over the ridge and found them. Her moment of relief however vanished when weapons came out at the sight of her.

"Release her!"

"Back off red, we won fair" a tall girl stepped up to halt Ginny in her path before she could reach the brunette.

"Ginny" Harry stepped forward to untie Hermione without issue but Fleur was now closer than she ever had been. "Delacour"

"Potter. I hope you have acknowledged your defeat"

"We have. The Games were declared finished when you produced our flag from the wall…but then we found out you kidnapped Hermione. That's against rules!"

"Actually it isn't Harry…" the hesitant voice of Neville came from behind them. He'd been instructed to fetch the directors only to be sent back unaided and with the final say. "The trainers told me, victory of forts entitles the warring party to take a prisoner. The Aphrodite cabin hasn't broken the rules and the victory remains with them" the young centaur was anxious on his feet and with a twitchy tail it was clear to everyone he hated being the barer of bad news.

"What does that mean for me Neville?" Hermione asked still in her grounded position at the feet of the enemy. The look on the boy's face said it all.

* * *

Three days had passed since their humiliating defeat against the Aphrodite cabin and still Hermione had to keep looking over her shoulder. She never felt safe in the camp anymore knowing the overzealous girls had something over her head. During dinner one evening Hermione was still listening to Ginny grumble and groan on about a problem that wasn't even hers!

"I can't believe there was an underlining rule like that! It just doesn't sit right with me! How could we possible know something like that?! There was so many times it could've been put into effect for our benefit! Not theirs!" the redhead was near shouting between mouthfuls of food. Hermione's brown eyes remained trained on her in a dead bored expression; wanting nothing more than walk away from the situation.

"I'm done"

"What? But you haven't eaten much" the redhead replied but Hermione was already standing and heading away from the dining area. The darkening scenery was peaceful and refreshing against the brunette's skin, her legs taking her for a loop around the cabins and towards the lake shore before it would eventually lead back to her bed. Hermione was so lost inside her head, she didn't realise a tune was escaping her lips. 'How had it come to this?' Asking their directors had resulted that the law was absolute. A 'Prisoner of War' was a warranted fact and because of her loss of base, the flag and effective capture; Hermione was upheld to do a single bidding of the victorious cabin upon request. That meant the girl had to do whatever the winged woman asked of her, so be that it didn't humiliate nor insult her godly heritage. Hermione still shivered at the possibilities.

"I seem to capture you upon these shores one too time a many young Huntress" Fleur landed upon the sand without a sound, her wings folding up to their usual stance behind her without hindrance. Hermione didn't falter in her trek.

"You have a stalking issue then. Everyone is allowed to walk here. Don't think yourself special because you catch me here every time" the girl replied but her tone didn't buffer the oncoming body of the older blonde cabin leader who appeared before you in a flash of speed.

"What if I want to take my claim now?"

"Then state it and be on your way!" Hermione glared, her anger coming to the surface faster than she could grab a hold on it. The girl wasn't sure what was going on with her, Fleur had done nothing to her personally to receive such treatment but the teen just couldn't stand her! Something was setting the young teen off!

"Very well" Hermione's breath caught in her throat, the next lashing of verbal abuse gone as the taller girl's voice held no annoyance, no dominance or weight. It was calm, collected and peaceful; something Hermione never thought she'd hear from another person. "When the time comes, I want you to pick me"

"What?"

"You heard me. When the time comes, you will choose me. That is my request. I need not say any more" Fleur repeated herself with a small smile. Hermione was left in confusion at what exactly the girl thought was going to happen but she wasn't left to dwell on it for the sound of hooves approaching sent the blonde back into the air and vanishing from sight. Hermione's brain tried to process and luckily the arrival of her four footed mystical creature friend who came to fetch her, led the teen away to the awaiting director who'd sent for her.

By sunrise the next morning the entire camp had heard of the news. Hermione had received a quest from the Prophecy. The words were sketchy at best but word spreading rapidly was she had to lead a group across the waters and fight resurrected monsters. The true words of the prophecy didn't put Hermione in any high hopes nor did her actions that followed that morning. She had to choose her group. And with the words still clear in her mind she knew exactly whom to pick.

* * *

 _Heroes Quest with the aid of Four_

 _Peril and Fate they must endure,_

 _Moonlit Hunter falls before the Almighty,_

 _To the Epiphany of Love and Beauty,_

 _In hands of Thieves the key is placed,_

 _Betrayal and Lie to see Death's face._

The total number of days were less than the ones she stayed at camp for that summer already. Their Quest was focused, methodical and executed with such precision it was almost idiotic how 'easy' it really was. Hermione, returned to her cabin was sitting on the porch finely tuning her bow. She was so lost in her head most sunny days Hermione denied many invitations for training or forest walks that her usual crew of demigods were starting to become concerned.

" _Hermione Granger has been chosen for a quest. She must choose her fellow heroes to venture forth. Hermione, whom do you decide?"_

" _I choose, Ginny, Daughter of Hermes, Harry, Son of Zeus. I also choose the brothers Fred, George and Ron, Sons of Hermes. For the last choice; Fleur Delacour! Daughter of Aphrodite"_

" _Hermione! What are you?!"_

" _Miss Granger has made her choice! Good luck Heroes!"_

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face hoping to catch her attention and not need to go for harsher methods. When brown eyes blinked frantically before focusing back on the world around her, the dark haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it Harry? It isn't like you to be here" she looked to her watch checking the time and realising normally they'd both be on the near side woods doing the obstacle course. "I'm sorry I completely forgot"

"Mione. You're not yourself. We're worried. I'm worried about you" he said before she could say more. The both of them knew it, Hermione didn't bother denying anything while the boy took a seat beside her. The Huntress put her bow aside.

"It's because of what happened…" she started softly.

 _The group were walking quickly through the forest, their direction west since they moved beyond the Camp borders. Hermione had her trusted bow strapped to her back along with a replenishing quiver, a backpack and medical kit she knew they'd need sooner or later. Behind her were the redheaded Weasley crew and one anxious hyper aware lightning demi-god._

" _Are you going to talk to us some time Hermione or is this a silence Quest?" Ginny grumbled right behind her to which the brunette only rolled her eyes._

" _It's unlike you to talk about someone in ear shot Ginny"_

" _She's in eye sight not ear shot" the redhead replied after catching the shadow of the blonde flying above them._

She didn't need to remind him of their quest. The two were very keen on remembering every second, every factor and each step that got them from the roadside all the way across state. The Fates. Hermione was sure none of them had summoned the mystical sisters intentionally but as always the trio appeared in the most unsuspected ways. Fellow travellers on a bus ride, random ladies sitting in the lounge space of a fancy hotel. Don't ask how the brunette and redheaded girl got into there because it wasn't a nice recollection.

"Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry" Hermione snapped back to it. "It was after the hotel and when Ginny finally got hold of the key. That Fury wasn't giving it up easily. Ruined our get ups well enough trying. We'd gotten out of there after ditching the ugly thing in an alley but…Fleur broke her position coming to us early"

"She was clearly worried Hermione…" Harry replied softly. He too remembered after the first sounds of fighting Fleur took off into the sky hoping to find out the issue and the boys were left powerless to stop her.

"Fleur was reckless and could've cost us the Quest! More monsters could find us faster when she uses her wings and destroys the mist effecting her" Hermione rand a hand through her hair while Harry tried to calm her down. The past was done and gone. They had survived that day and the travel onwards. Their destination was in sight within hour but the girl still couldn't drop the feeling that Fleur wasn't in her right mind.

"It was actually lucky she wasn't thinking straight for once on the last one though…" the girl sent Harry an over the shoulder glare after his reply to which his lips twitched in humour.

" _Remind me next time we jump into a life threatening adventure down a rocky chasm, hoping to find a tyrannical monster wanting to open a door of death, it isn't the biggest hole in the world" Ginny grumbled for what felt like the hundredth time and by then, no one was listening._

" _Next time we do this, we're leaving you behind" George replied, getting a firm grip on a rock to help his twin across a break in the cliff face path. Harry and Hermione were in the lead and were navigating their way down into the dark depths of the unknown lair._

" _This Quest better be worth it…" Ron finally spoke up after hours of silence._

" _Just be thankful you were chosen for a quest Ron" his sister replied also heaving herself across the hole._

" _All of you, shhh. We're tired, hungry and want to go home but we can't until this is done so shut up or jump. Your choice" Hermione glared at each of them before turning her attention back to the path. A sudden quake in the ground cut through the cliff-side and the path began to crumble under their feet. Hermione jumped forward towards Harry's outstretched hand but the distance was too great and she started falling._

" _Hermione!"_

"Do you know what it's like being carried like that Harry?" the brunette mumbled while her face turned red at the memory. Without hesitance or fear the blonde teen dived from the ledge with her wings outstretched. In seconds she'd had the Huntress safely in her arms and was gliding downwards into the dark pit. Hermione was left with nothing but to hang on tight.

"I would assume rather pleasant by your expression" the boy snickered before coughing to cover it up quickly and straightening his features. It was obvious his friend wasn't putting the pieces together quickly enough. But her actions lately were evidence that part of her brain was aware of exactly what was going on. "You like her"

"I do not!"

"You do. Ah, you don't get to argue until you hear the facts" he said sternly so Hermione wouldn't interrupt before he was finished. "She managed to sneak her way into the group was the first point"

"She blackmailed me"

"The second was her eagerness to jump in at the first signs of trouble"

"We all jump in, it's our Godly blood" Hermione rebutted without much enthusiasm.

"She saved you from the fall" he stated with a raised brow.

"Yeah well…she kinda had to. Couldn't let a party member just die. Would ruin her reputation or…something"

"She also took a blow for you from that last attack"

"I didn't need saving from that" Hermione's reply came now in just a whisper, eyes searching her hands for the answers she didn't have. The child of Zeus was right, during the battle with the monster Hermione would've been taken out completely if not for the blonde warrior seeing it early and knocking the brunette aside.

"Do I have to mention the ride back?" by now the dark haired boy figured she'd gotten the pieces together and finally accepted the truth the rest of them figured out from the beginning. "Fleur likes you"

"She can't. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. The modern day Eros of camp and the most beautiful girl here…don't give me that look you think so too" Hermione kept her gaze away from his smug face. "She can't have feelings for me. It's meant to work the other way round; her beauty and unworldly like features are to draw you in and…"

"Aren't they working then?"

"Why do you have to be so logical?!"

"Why aren't you being logical?!" Harry snapped back at her and grabbed Hermione's arms to get them face to face. "Hermione, you see it, we see it. Hell I'm sure the entire camp know it. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I'm scared that if I do…I'll wake up tomorrow to a future I didn't foresee with a broken heart. Because that's what happens when you fall for an Aphrodite child" tears were starting to building behind her eyes. "Doomed Love is what those girls live for"

"Then we'll have to prove it's real" the boy nodded firmly before standing, causing Hermione to look at him in confusion. "We'll make her confess to you before you confess to her"

"And how are we expected to do that?" the girl wiped her eyes.

"By making her kiss you" Harry grinned.

"You're an idiot"

"After what I have planned, you'll be calling me a genius"

* * *

Hermione was sure there was no way this was going to work. None. Zero. End. Good night and goodbye. But she couldn't back out now because every single one of her friends had put in their part to make it happen. Even Ginny. Which was saying a lot. The brunette sighed to herself while walking along one of her usual midnight trek routes that eventually led to her cabin; it gave an extra half hour to the time and always was soothing for the brunette. Gods forbid she pulled out her flute and started swarming the creatures out from their burrows now but… Dark eyes caught sight of the cabin that held all her problems; their windows still ablaze with light and by the soft flow of chatter, the girls were still awake. It was her only chance. Slowly raising the small wooden instrument to her lips the wind picked up…

Sitting alone at her corner of the cabin Fleur gently brushed her long golden hair piece by piece. The action was more subconscious and lacking its usual vibe as the teen's mind was far beyond the realms of mortal man. Her few sisters still awake were glancing at her every so often wondering what had their cabin head so…distracted. But then again the Ladies of Love knew a thing of two.

"Fleur~ you're doing the same spot a dozen times too many" one the dark haired girls giggled softly which caught on faster than wild fire as the Eros double quickly brought her attention to the strands.

"Very funny girls. I thought you were all going out for a late swim…" she replied with a tone, refusing to look at them.

"We're actually going to settle a score with those 'charming' Hermes kids. They challenged us to a volleyball game. Can you believe it?" another round of laughter broke through the cabin and this time Fleur did join in, only slightly.

"Then I wish you all the best. Bring back a victory for us, yes?" Eye contact said all that was needed before a handful of the still awake Aphrodite cabin left for the lake side; Fleur remained.

Standing from her bed, the only one without a covering overhead as the massive protruding wings made her everyday life, while delightful and unique, challenging too. They were neatly preened, every feather cleaned, brushed and feeling fantastic to the mortal but she was still not herself after the quest. Fleur was disheartened at their return to camp for it meant she and Hermione would no longer be close together.

"What is that…?" the young woman stood up to glance out her window, hoping to catch whatever was making that sweet sound. It sounded like music but it was too earthy, too natural and alluring to be anything from a mere instrument. Unable to see anything Fleur exited the building and found the soothing chime like tune coming from the woods. Should she follow? There was no real answer to the question as her legs were already moving on their own accord. Surely if the winged woman was in the air her body would listen to reason…wouldn't it? While the questioning doubts circled her mind, the blonde still moved onwards down the dark forest path. She could hear the light scurrying of paws and hooves making their way through the thin grass alongside her. The sweet sounding music wasn't only calling her it seemed.

That's when Fleur finally realised what exactly she was being summoned toward. The beauty, the softness, alluring pull that couldn't be described; it was like discovering the newest silk dress to an Aphrodite child or creating the newest strong sword in the Hephaestus forge. Fleur came upon the destination she didn't know existed, a small alcove in their little hide away forest and there sitting upon a fall log, surrounded by creatures, critters and birds was the younger brunette Huntress. In her hands, being played so delicately was a wooden flute, the music the entrancing sound that brought her there.

"I'm glad you came" was what the girl said after she lowered her instrument, eyes downcast to the animals. "I didn't know what I was going to do if this didn't work…"

"Not only blessed with your father's hands of archery but his musical talents that could dare to rival the gods" Fleur replied taking a few steps closer, charming smile adorning her lips.

"I'm sure Artemis will plague your cabin for claiming such words Fleur…" Hermione finally lifted her gaze to meet such deep soulful eyes. "…She claims bow skills for her own"

"And if I wanted to claim you for my own?" Fleur was now so close to Hermione, the brunette didn't realised she'd dropped her flute and the animals had long scurried away. "Would you…"

"NO, Fleur. I didn't bring you here so you could use your godly parents influence on me" Hermione interrupted the blonde before she could go off on another of the world famous seductions speeches. "I called you here because I want to talk to you, forget about our parents, the cabins and this Camp rivalry that's made us choose sides…"

"You think I am using…?" Fleur was almost shocked by the accusation but at the same time she saw that indeed for Hermione to react in such a way, it had its desired effect. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but despite the gift of flight my wings do not make me the modern Eros Hermione"

"I know that Fleur…I didn't mean…" she nearly scoffed when a delicate finger was placed across her lips.

"The daughter of Love I may be, but even I cannot force feelings and emotions onto you that you already do not possess. Whatever you are feeling…it is real" the girl captured those deep brown eyes so easily.

"But that doesn't mean that you…"

"That I want to do this?" the blonde leant forward to place the softest of touches upon the other girl's lips. It was but for a few seconds, however it felt an eternity to the two souls standing alone in the forest. Hermione didn't realise she'd closed her eyes until she had to force them back open.

"Since…when…" she tried to speak but her voice was fading with her resolve to try and logically explain what just happened. Her poor brain was worked to the limit; something Fleur could easily read.

"For the longest time. I have sat in these tall trees gazing upon you in the range; the way you hold a bow and the light that seems to radiate from your being" Fleur's fingertips sent tingling sensations over every inch of skin she touched. Namely Hermione's face and jaw. "Strength of stance, the power behind your arrow and then your eyes… you look so beautiful after seeing the point land dead centre of the target every time. Such dedication to give to everything you do. Your time and energy towards your peers; even those so different from yourself. If I were to speak every language I cannot say all the words that wish to describe the ways I see you. You are immortal to me Hermione"

"You're honey coated words still work…" the brunette replied with some reluctance even when her cheeks were stained red. The blue eyed girl just grinned bringing their foreheads together.

"You mean they have worked before?"

"Fleur…"

"I love you Hermione" Fleur said with certainty. "I may be the child of Aphrodite but declaring it to one's heart desire is still as difficult as it were to your friends or that poor centaur who we know wants that girl from Hecate's cabin…"

"Leave them be. They're working it out their own way" Hermione rebutted kindly.

"Slowly is the accurate word…"

"You took this long so say it to me Fleur, I doubt you have any say. We've been at this camp for years and it took that plus a quest for you to admit it" the gigantic wings adorning the blonde's back fluttered ever so slightly.

"My mother is the only one who adores tragic love. I wanted to be sure before I said anything…" Fleur replied ever so softly, leaning back to straighten herself in an almost defensive manner. Hermione could tell but took no offense to the action.

"And our quest did that for you?" she smiled softly.

"Only Demigods can feel love for one another under the pressure of battle. The intensity, the fire and adrenaline; how we live for such things. Of course none so as when your friend betrayed us all" Fleur smirked as her finger traced the jawline of her love. The brunette looked away.

"It worked didn't it?"

"The plan to trick the monster? Oh yes it worked very well my love. So much so that we didn't even defeat it ourselves"

"Hey!" Hermione cried out. "It's gone! That is a victory for us! The end justifies the means if only for this one case. Ron was doing what he thought was right…and it turned out good…for once"

" _Heroes quest;_ that would be yourself, the Zeus boy Potter and I. The redheaded family couldn't be mistaken for anything but the _Four_ " Fleur giggled delicately while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

" _Peril and Fate they must endure;_ because that only happens in our own quest" the girl folded her arms not understanding why the older teen wanted to define every piece of prophecy. "The next part wasn't even relevant"

"I would say it was. You did fall did you not? And if I hadn't caught you, neither of us would have accepted our feelings" the winged demi-god was happy to admit that as by the shift of her feathered limbs while pulling Hermione closer "But I must commend your friends on their fast thinking actions. To steal and hinder the monster from attempting the lock"

" _In hands of Thieves the key is placed;_ they are their father's children of course" Hermione smiled as her hands came up to play with a few strands of blonde hair settled over the taller girl's shoulder. Her face soon saddened. "Then Ron played his part too well and near everything was lost. The doors were opened as there wasn't anything we could do…"

" _Betrayal and Lie to see Death's face._ Death is a scary Goddess" Fleur replied while holding the girl against her chest, wanting nothing more than to encase her in warmth and security. "She doesn't appreciate her portal being opened so unexpectedly. The creature fulfilled their fate so now it burns in Tartarus and we are here, free, alive to enjoy the summer days as we wish" Fleur was bringing their faces closer together surely for another kiss.

"All you do is laze on the lakeside during the day Fleur" Hermione's blunt reply paused the action.

"We enjoy our summer days differently"

"At least I practise and hone my skills. Is flying all you do to stay active?" she giggled at the girl's reaction.

"Well if I found myself a worthy instructor, perhaps I will be like my predecessor and take up the bow. Eros may have himself a vacation soon" brown eyes rolled dramatically at that idea knowing Fleur was joking but at the small chance she wasn't…

"You are not touching my bow Fleur. And you are most certainly not SHOOTING anyone"

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, YES I know Cupid is the Roman name for Eros but everyone knows the saying as that rather than 'Eros' Arrow' so just let it go please. XD. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. This was my piece to hopefully get my mind back onto my other long story, we'll find out if it worked or not.  
**

 **As always let me know what you think. Writing Fleur without her accent is very weird for me, I apologize for spelling and grammar as always. I have no Beta...still.**

 **Reviews, Fav's and Follows all appreciated!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
